


Captain and Lieutenant

by Frostalic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Manga & Anime, Romance, Shingeki - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostalic/pseuds/Frostalic
Summary: You have finally been promoted to Lieutenant after 13 years, just under Captain Levi, the two of you are humanities strongest soldiers and are one another's most entrusted allies. Unknown feelings finally spark when the two of you seek shelter in a deserted scout cabin, what happens when things get a little spicy between an unapproachable, abrasive man and a Bright, charismatic Women?Explicit content of Language, sex  and future Violence.This story is also posted on my Fanfiction and Wattpad account so if you see it there don't be alarmed!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people!! This is my first Attack On Titan fan fiction, I have two other stories (That I have yet to finish LOL) on other websites, but I love this story I've thought in my head for LevixReader... maaaaybe some smut ;)(10000% smut) so please enjoy!!**

**Okay, let’s jump right in!!”**

* * *

A Summer breeze filled your bedroom with scents of oak and dirt from the ground below. The morning sun peaked over the windows ledge, kissing your closed lids whenever the curtains swayed in sync with the breeze. The birds and cicadas started to chirp and hum louder as the morning hours ticked by. It was only when you started to hear casual chatter going past your door every few minutes that your body slowly started the agony process of leaving your comfy bed. You had finally graduated to a new Lieutenant after years of Commander Erwin asking you and just under THE Captain Levi yesterday; so, the celebration party lasted a little past your bedtime.

You are pretty damn proud of yourself for not only being such a badass but living long enough to get that far. It’s crazy, to think that 13years ago you where this young, bright eyed, too confident for your own good, badass. To now; a tired, go with the flow, Grandma… but still badass. You shutter at the thought of being old, as low and behold… it’s also your big 30th today.

“Ah yes, the lovely big three-O. I can’t wait to eat some half-assed, barely cooked “cake” that Hange probably threw in the oven last minute.” You chuckle at the thought of Hange panic cooking. Every year it happens, she always says she’ll remember and make the most delicious banger of a cake for you to show how much she loves you… _platonically of course…maybe?_ Besides the point. But she always forgets, for 13 years it never fails.

You stretch your arms out wide, popping both your shoulder blades with each tug of the muscle. Then followed a big yawn and some toe curls to start your morning. You lift your thin summer sheet off your body, it felt silky smooth over your soft skin. For someone who has been in the scouts for 13 years and now being 30, which isn’t that old, you have kept your good looks and great skin beautifully. That being said, your feet and hands have some rough texture from all the battles and wear and tear they’ve been through. That’s okay, just shows people you’ve done your fair share of hard work.

A couple minutes pass by and you’re finally ready for the day. You pull your (H/L, H/C) hair behind your ears and up into a high ponytail. You can’t stand your hair being in your face during a workday, drives you up a wall. “Okay -YN-, let’s just breath, smile and say thank you a million times today.” This was probably the hardest workday of the year, countless people, including civilians will come up a give you their wishes and happy birthday’s while old people will give you speeches till you go deaf.

You roll your eyes at the thoughts while making your way to the scout dining hall where pretty much everyone was eating the first meal of the day. As you turn the last corner you’re met with a big, loud “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIEUTENANT -YN-” Yells that titans could probably hear from across the wall’s, miles away. You smile wide and give a big thumbs up. “You guys never miss it! Thank you!” Scouts made their way over to you to give their congratulations or happy birthday's. You didn't stop walking, not wanting to get caught in some hour-long conversation about how much of a pleasure you're to work with or how lucky you were to see 30 years of life. Gag... You loved your scouts but being the spotlight made you feel awkward and uncomfortable. 

You hurry towards your usual dining spot, where your fellow higher ups like; Hange, Levi, Mike and some of their squad members were.

Hange brushed the hair behind her ear and gave a guilty smile while Levi rolled his eyes and stood in front of you. “Hange didn’t forget to forget your cake this year too. If I hadn’t reminded her... again this year… dumbass.” He directed that last word towards Hange as she waved her hands in front of herself in defense. “Now now, it’s become tradition for me to forget, hasn’t it!?” She laughed jokingly before running over and giving you a big sisterly huge. “Happy 30th girl!!” Hange was so excited for it to be your birthday than you did yourself.

Levi turned back towards you. “Happy Birthday Lieutenant. You’re old like me according to our scouts.” Levi poked you with that last sentence to make you loath. You’ve complained to him before how sad you were to be getting older so fast. Time flies when you’re just having so much fun. (Insert Sarcasm)

You send him a glare. “Levi.”

“It’s captain” He interrupts you.

“LEVI.” You clap back before scoffing. “You know I hate the FORMALITIES. I think we are good enough friends, don’t you? I mean… You did admit you had to remind Hange of my special day, how cute of you to remember MY birthday.” You teased with a cocky smile.

Mike erupted a laugh from his chest. “She got you their Cap.”

Levi scoffed; he was getting annoyed very quickly with the teasing. “Why do I even bother.” Levi breathed out harshly to express annoyance with the comments.

Mike decided to jump in once again, this time turning his attention towards you. “-YN- you know men always remember the girls they fancy birthdays. Don't be too surprised. he does remind Hange EVERY year like he said. ” Your hand shot up over your mouth, trying to control the laughter begging to roll out. Levi stood there in disbelief and almost shock at Mike bringing up THAT again.

Hange smiled bright. “Oh yeahhh, our little captain here did say he thought you are the absolute most stunning, sexy ass woman he’d ever seen.”

As we know, Levi would never actually say those words but just to play it up, you smirk evilly at him and close the gap between the two of you, brushing shoulders ever so slightly. Infuriated, Levi furrowed his brow, his body language screamed a thousand words of anger. “That’s not even remotely close to what I said.” Levi spat out low and aggressively. 

Throwing his hand up, mike pointed at Hange. “He’s right, you forgot to add madly in love with her in all that. It’s the most important one.” Hange clapped her hands together and nodded her head to express the correct correction.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, signing with disbelief and annoyance. “All I said was she cleaned up nicely the one time we had to attend that god awful royal banquet Commander Erwin took us to.”

Somebody was getting pretty defensive...

You lay your head on his shoulder, being the same height (slightly shorter by a few cm), it was easy to rest on it standing up. You closed your eyes and cooed your words. “It’s okay _Captain_ we all get a little embarrassed when our feelings are exposed.” You were just taunting him for fun, it was so funny to see him slightly embarrassed and irritated.

To be honest with yourself, you’ve always had a little thing for the captain since the day you laid eyes on him. His appearance was way beyond just a little cute and everyone knew that. His height was made up for in looks and pure skills this man held. You admired/trusted him greatly and he always treated you fair, though he did that with everyone, never a favorites guy. But he was the person who recommended you to Commander Erwin for your new ranking. He fought alongside you pretty much every expedition the scouts went on. Always helping you become even stronger and better with personal training he offered to you, only after you begged him. He had your back constantly and gave you tips when he helped you choose your first squad team. He saw the potential before anyone else (Not counting Erwin for obvious reasons) and for that you could never thank him enough for the time, patience and effort he gave to you when he didn’t have to.

Sensing Levi becoming more annoyed you back off and giggle. “We’re only joking Sir Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman” Just got to add that one more tease for good charm.

“I’d rather stick with first name basis if you’re going to be that extreme and childish.” Levi clapped back at you.

“Let’s stop while we’re ahead with the sarcasm and aggression. Consider it a gift from you to me.” You smile and pat his shoulder, much to his disliking but he does not act upon that. He simply nods in agreement.

Hange steps in, not getting with the program we were done teasing the captain. “He never disagreed that he wasn’t in love with you!” She yelled, quiet loudly. People from nearby tables turned to look for a second before turning back to their breakfast.

With a twist of your heals you turn the other way. “And with that I’ll be on my way. Bye!” You walked fast and far away from the scene before you witnessed a murder. You heard a faint impacted echo of Levi’s hand to the back of Hange’s neck being made as you left the dining hall.

You had only made it halfway down the hallway before you heard footsteps behind you. “Lieutenant -YN-. “Levi’s low, brash voice called out your name. You stopped and turned to face him, a look of curiosity on your face because he followed you. “Yes?” You questioned.

“I have something for you, it’s in my office though.” He implied if you had time to follow him, to do so. You smiled and nodded, walking casually, you decided to bring up some small talk. “When do you think we will have another venture outside the walls? I’m becoming too comfortable being inside them for too long." You signed loudly; you were becoming bored with only doing paperwork for the past couple months.

“I’m not sure, Commander Erwin hasn’t talked much on our next mission or any sort of move since Annie Leonhart was captured. I suppose he is allowing us to breath and relax for once, get fat and comfortable… That bastard.” Levi scoffed; he didn’t like how slackly the scouts were starting to become since they haven’t been on their toes. Like you said, becoming too comfortable.

“I see it more as he’s giving our bodies a second to recuperate. I know you only sleep for like, 5 minutes every couple day’s but for me, I’ve been loving these nights of sleeping with both eyes shut. I feel like I could kick some serious ass next time I see a titan.” You cupped a fist and smiled. You may be 30 today, but your body is working like it’s still 15, as long as you ignore the constant cracking of every bone anytime you move a limb or squat, and the back pain you constantly had.

Levi let out a small chuckle, something he very rarely did, but your wit and vibrant personality seemed to bring it out of him more than the average person… or anyone for that matter. You both definitely had a special bond, more than you both realized. “Yeah, I can’t disagree with that. Though, you’ve always kicked some serious titan ass, but I didn’t train you otherwise. So, you can thank me for you not being a total waste of time and space.” He just had to throw that in there. But you didn’t mind, you found it funny and charming. He just radiated top dog energy, even more than Erwin but you would never let that out your mouth not if you didn’t want to be teased just like Levi was a couple minutes ago.

They had arrived at Levi’s office very shortly as it wasn’t far from the dining hall. Levi unlocked the door with a key he pulled from his back pocket. He even held it open for you to walk in, he still had gentleman tendencies which sometimes surprised people because of where he came from and his demeanor, but you never noticed it being abnormal. You thanked him quietly before proceeding into his office.

He hand gestured to a chair, inviting you to take a seat and get comfortable. You obliged and sat yourself gently in the chair, your eyes following his every move as he made his way opposite of the desk. He reached down into one of the drawers and pulled out a... teacup?

It was a clean shade of white with delicate lavender flowers that were hand painted with stunning technique along the bottom. It had a shimmery gold trim lining to make it really stand out. The saucer matched perfectly with it as well. Levi made his way back around the desk, your eyes widened and sparkled as he handed it gently to you, from closer inspection it was more beautiful than you thought. Whoever made it had amazing skill and a good eye.

Your cheeks turned rosy and your lips curled up into a big smile. “Levi, wow, this is so beautiful and incredibly sweet of you to get for me… Thank you.” Levi had never gotten you a gift before, it seemed so out of character of him.

He leaned back on the wooden desk, crossing his arms. “I intended on getting it as a promotional gift since all the high-ranking officers, commanders and what not all have a personal teacup, but I decided to give it to you for your birthday instead.” Ah, that made far more sense, but never thought to get a teacup for yourself. How observant and thoughtful of him... weird.

You nodded in response. “But still, I love this and will cherish my first gift from you.” You closed your eyes and gave him a sweet smile in return.

Levi’s eyes slightly widened before he jerked himself up and turned his back away, he was making his way around his desk again. He was desperately trying to hide the small blush creeping up his neck but nothing noticeable for you to see. “You’re welcome. I have paperwork to do, so if you don’t mind showing yourself out. Lieutenant.” He sat himself down. He successfully shook away the heat rising to his face before burying himself into some petty paperwork.

You stood and gave him a lighthearted salute, to his surprise. Usually, the higher ups don’t salute when casually meeting. You started to make your way towards the doors before spinning around quickly. “Levi?” you questioned. He looked up, giving you a 'proceed' look. “Would you accompany me on a quick leisure ride later this evening? To go over some work things of course and just to get out of this musty building.” You scrunch your nose thinking about being in your office all day long.

Taking a moment, Levi nodded his head and in a deep mellow tone responded. “I suppose I can make some time. At 3 it will be.” He didn’t ask, he was telling you.

With a quick nod you walked out, closing the door softly behind you. You felt sudden butterflies in your stomach while looking at your new teacup and the sudden invitation you gave him. You didn’t even have anything work related to talk about, you hadn’t had any duties or missions in months. That being said, he didn’t ask or question what you needed to talk about… Great, now you got to think of things to bring up that are work related.

Signing, you brush your stray hairs behind your ear before making your way to Commander Erwin’s office, you were doing your weekly check up with him to see if there was any paperwork or help that he may need. You surprisingly didn’t have as many duties as you thought you would when you got ranked up again. Captain Levi was Erwin’s second in command so he would always have some sort of paperwork or planning to do. But you however, never really had much to do when there wasn’t any expeditions or training. All you had to do was keep your squad team in check and make sure things where clean and in working order.

* * *

Moments pass in your train of thoughts before arriving at Commander Erwin’s closed office. You knocked softly on the Commanders doors, awaiting patiently for a response. You knew he was in there from the rustling of his chair being scooted out. “You may enter.” A deep, thick voice came from beyond the doors as you proceeded to open them.

“Good morning Commander, hope your day is starting off well!” You smile brightly at him and he returns the gesture.

“Good morning and Happy Birthday Lieutenant -YN-. I hope your 30’s treats you right and you live to see your 40’s. Though, personally speaking it’s not much different. Just older and more tired.” He chuckled and gave you a reassuring smile.

You returned the laughter and smiled up at him. He was quite tall; compared to you he was basically a titan. “Ah great, just when I thought I couldn’t get any more tired… but thank you Commander.” You put your hand to your heart in gratitude. He gestured you to sit on one of his chairs before returning to his own.

“So, what brings you to my office besides getting a congratulatory happy birthday?” He shuffled his papers neatly into a pile before setting them aside and giving you his undivided attention.

You lean to the side of the chair and place your hands folded in your lap. “Just our weekly meeting. From the looks of it you have quite a bit of paperwork needing to be done, I can lend a hand if you’ll allow me?”

Erwin shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “I think you can enjoy your day without the paperwork. Besides, everything here is specifically for me. The petty paperwork I’ll have someone do, perhaps as a punishment.” He chuckled at that last remark.

You signed, you felt like days off aren’t a thing for the scouts. We’re living in a war against Titans and they don’t give you days off because it’s your birthday.

Erwin smirked at you. “Think of it as my gift from me to you, -YN-. All I said is you didn’t have paperwork this week. You still have your normal duties like keeping those soldiers in check every day. I said you could have a day off, not them.” He stood and walked towards you which you stood up in response to be more polite.

Taking a deep breath, you give him a sweet smile. “Thank you, sir, for the gift.” You give him a proper salute, which he returned, before saying your goodbyes and leaving his office.

You and Commander Erwin had a really close friendship. You respected and trusted one another greatly just like you and Levi, but not as intense and emotionally. He was the one who brought you in after all, right before Levi joined. Erwin trained you personally and eventually handed your training down to mike for him to teach you. Then Levi came along, He was slightly older than you by a couple years. He was talented and amazing to watch putting his skills to use. The way he moved was so unique you became fascinated by him, and even developed a slight crush. But you were both so young being 18 and 22, too busy becoming humanities strongest for you to ever act upon a romantic relationship.

* * *

The wind whistled heavily into your office; it was becoming rather cold all of a sudden, but you paid no thought of mind to it. You signed heavily, so many old memories came flooding back after your meeting with Erwin. All the training and opportunities you were given. Levi being the biggest inspiration for you when he joined, you both connected almost instantly despite him always acting like you were such a nuisance and annoying teenager. He still helped mold you into a strong, capable solider without hesitation. The number of expeditions you rode alongside each other was in the double digits. Despite being squad leaders later on, with separate squads, you still rode together. Even helping pick each other’s squad members in the beginning. Your personal favorite was Petra who you became close with and one of your greatest friends. Even tried convincing her to switch squads just for fun.

Hearing Petra had been tragically killed alongside the rest of Levi’s squad was heartbreaking to hear. Despite all the deaths you’ve witness, you were an incredibly emotional person who had a hard time suppressing those emotions. You could hold them in long enough to get to a private room, but after that you’ve had many sleepless nights thinking of your dear friends and comrades. Petra’s death shook you pretty badly and Levi’s as well. She was devoted to him as her Captain and always was a helping hand to Levi with anything he needed. And being so close friends with you, it hurt losing someone you cared so much for and spent many nights doing typical girl things together with.

Shaking your head clear of thought, you focus your attention back on reality. You had to get some… quote ‘work related things’ together in order to make a conversation with Levi. Though you knew he would’ve said yes regardless. You two were what you would call "Best Friends" but not like the traditional type that you and Hange were. You and Hange became best girls the minute the two of you met, you always supported her methods and thoughts despite being higher up, older and joining after her, you treated one another like sisters and a well-respected smarty pants.

Glancing up from your desk you catch a glimpse of the time. “Shit!” You jump up, shocked at how fast time had gone by, you were already 5minutes late to your meet up. You could already feel the scold from the Captain in your bones. You darted out the office door, not even bothering to make sure it was shut completely. You didn’t have time to equip your gear so your casual wear would have to do.

It didn’t take you long to reach the stables, you were very quick on your feet. Running laps was a piece of cake for you. Levi always half-assed complimented you on how fast you would get your workout runs done but you took it full heartily every time. Always finding and holding even the slightest of positivity in his words.

Turning the corner, you slow down to see Captain Levi standing patiently with his horse. You noticed him giving his horse lots of pets and treats. He looked so calm and relaxed around the horses, kind of pulled your heart strings seeing him so gentle and enjoying the equine company.

You smiled softly at the sight. You waved your hand up at Levi, opting him to turn his body language towards you. “You’re late.” He lowers his voice with a frown on his face.

Rubbing the back of your neck, you give him a guilty laugh. “Apologies, I got lost in the paperwork. Though, no excuses, I know. I’ll manage my time better.” You nodded at your own remark, making it more of a mental note for yourself to be a better at time managing.

Levi shook his head. “It’s okay -YN-, that’s an understandable excuse. However, I’m surprised you spent most of your afternoon inside. Usually, I can always find you here or somewhere filled with the lavish outdoor scenery doing your work.” He walked closer to you, closing some more distance between the two. Levi was comfortable around you, not that the two of you ever noticed that. Personal space has never been an issue.

A lustful smirk falls on your face. “Awe, Captain. You notice where I usually am. How sweet of you! You really do care!” You smile as brightly as you could up at Levi, cupping your cheeks in awe.

He was not amused. Instead, he narrowed his eyes and frowned. “Only because you always get yourself in trouble that I have to clean up.”

Your hands placed themselves on his shoulders. “Aye Captain, but no matter how much trouble or how often I get myself into it. You always come swooping in to save my dumbass!” You just loved to push his buttons; he was not always into the whole skit of playful banter but that didn’t stop you from doing it. Once in a while you could get him to banter back, but most of the time he shuts you down.

He brushed your hands off his shoulders. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes in remark to your comments. “Are we going to go or what?” Without a second word he swung up onto his horse, looking down at you. It was apparent that Levi enjoyed the feeling of being able to look down on someone since you felt the same way on a horse.

Frowning, you put your hands on your hips. “I just got here; I need to saddle up! Don’t go without me!”

Levi steered his horse around and headed out the stables. “Not my problem, call it karma for your tardiness.” He waved you off without even glancing back.

You panicked; he wasn’t bluffing going without you. You quickly run down the stables and swing your horse’s stall door open. Only to find him all saddle and ready to go just casually munching on some Hay that was recently given to him. You smiled to yourself, Levi really did know you like the back of his hand sometimes.

Quickly gathering yourself together, you swing up on your horse and canter off quickly to catch up to Levi. “It seems though you don’t mind my tardiness. Thanks for saddling up for me… Captain.” You coo that last part before giving a flirty giggle. You made yourself go tinted pink for saying those words and thinking of the caring side he expresses with actions.

Levi scoffed in return but the slightest of pink tinted his cheeks. Too noticeable for you to see from your angle. “You said you had work things to tell me and I don’t have all day to wait for you to tack up because you ran late to your own suggested meet up. Still irresponsible by the way.” He shook his head and looked towards you; the blush had faded quickly as he collected himself.

You frowned. “But you said- “

he cuts you off quickly. “I take it back. Now hurry up.”

You roll your eyes before continuing forward.

* * *

A little bit of time has passed, you finished getting the work talk out of the way. Just some things about certain squad members needing more discipline and training. Even some evaluations to be held. Other than that, there wasn’t much else.

Levi had also casually asked you to accompany him to the inner city for a shipment order of new ODM gear. There’s been a lot of robberies of shipments for the scouts, ODM, blades, food and even some horse theft. He was asked to follow the shipment closely in the shadows too see if they can catch the perpetrators interfering with their supplies. He thought to ask you to join, to give you something to do and keep you on your toes since you complained about it earlier. Which you obviously agreed to in pure excitement.

The horses whinnied which caught your attention. They were reacting to the sudden strong gushes of wind. The clouds were starting to cover up the sky, making the scenery dark and gloomy. “I didn’t expect it to rain today. We should probably head back before we’re caught in it- “

You spoke it into existence. The rain started to come down strong and heavy. Thunder even started to raddle the ground beneath you. The horses becoming more antsy with the drastic change.

“Shit.” Levi commented. “There’s a scout cabin just up ahead, we can wait it out there. The rain shouldn’t last too long but this wind is picking up too much for comfort.”

You nodded in agreement and gave your horse a quick pat to calm its nerves from the sudden weather change. “Yeah, let’s hurry.”

Giving your horses some loose rein and some hard pressure with your legs. You both gallop off quickly towards the old scout cabin. There could be people there, or maybe nobody. But there was shelter for you both and some overhead shelter for your horses to stay dry and that’s all that mattered.

It didn’t take either of you long to find the cabin, but not short enough to be dry. You guided the horses into the overhead and took off their saddle’s and taking their saddle bags with you before quickly rushing behind Levi up towards the cabin.

It was locked, but without hesitation Levi swiftly broke the door open with a compacted shoulder push. He held the door open for you as you rush in, out of the cold rain and harsh winds baring down on the two of you. Levi shut the door behind him best he could. Placing a chair firmly propped against the door to hold it shut against the winds.

“Damn, I’m soaked to the skin… That rain really made a surprise entrance. I didn’t even see a single cloud when we left.” You scrunch your nose at the sight of the water dripping off your clothing hems and strands of hair. “At least you know we’re clean now.” You make a small joke to lighten the mood.

“Tsk. That’s probably the only good thing about any of this.” Levi frowns.

Hurt, you narrow your glance. “Excuse me for being a bad part of this.” You say dramatically turning away from his confused gaze.

“What the hell bullshit are you spitting out now…” Levi raised an eyebrow towards your sudden outburst.

You spun back around with a smile on your face. “Oh, nothing Sir Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. Just that you’re so privileged to be stuck with me through this life-threatening time and don’t even know it! That’s okay, it’s hard to recognize just how good you have it being stuck here with me.” You lay your forearm on your forehead for the dramatic effect to really be present.

Footsteps cracked loudly towards you before feeling rough hands grab your wet shoulders. Your body jolted back to normal with surprise. Levi got close to your face with a scowl look on his. “When are you going to drop that cocky, stuck up attitude of yours? You’re too witty for your own good- that tongue of is going to get itself cut off.”

Despite his tone of voice and face, you never took what he says seriously when he’s trying to be mean. He never means a threat as a threat. Honestly at this point its just who he is to respond with dry humor to anything you say. Pretty much nobody else besides Erwin, Mike and Hange understand that. Probably why the four of you are his closest friends even though he’d never admit that openly.

“And stop calling me all those names in one go.” Levi added.

“Why?” You questioned.

Levi stepped back, slightly frustrated how unfazed you were whenever he said anything to you, but he also found it endearing that you were never phased by the way he was or things he said. It made him feel a type of way he wasn’t used to. Usually nobody would enter into such banter with him, not even Hange would go as far as you did. He found it entertaining, kind of fun sometimes. Completely unnoticeable most of the time, but there were still times you caught him slightly smiling from jokes you would make or comebacks you had for the other soldiers, or even him sometimes. Can’t deny you were a hoot to be around.

“We need to find some dry clothes. It’s bothering me being soaked to the bone.” Levi suggested as he started looking around the cabin for some extra clothing.

You nodded in agreement, brushing off the previous conversation before helping him look around. It didn’t take long to find some extra clothing. They weren’t the best fitting; your larger chest made a tight fit into a shirt to be the size for Christa but the pants being a little too long for your height. Levi’s clothing seemed to fit fine, same problem with the shirt being a tad snug, but he seemed to be comfortable enough for the time being until their clothes dried out or at least till the rain subsided.

Levi brushed out the black long-sleeved shirt he acquired. He rolled up the sleeves as it was way too hot and humid to wear them down. “We should try to get as comfortable as possible; the rain doesn’t look to be slowing anytime soon let alone that wind.” The wind came crashing against the walls. Nearby trees and shrubbery crashing into the window panels harshly, causing a constant raddling noise to ring throughout the cabin.

“Man, we don’t have much to do in here… I don’t even see a book to be read.” You whined at the thought of how bored you were going to be.

Letting out another sigh, Levi pulled open a chair for you and gestured for you to sit down. “Sit, I can make us some tea if you would like a cup.”

The sparkle in your eye lit back up. “Yes please, sir!” You plopped yourself down into the wooden chair. Hands cupping the bottom of your chin to rest.

Levi turned around abruptly. Clenching his stomach firmly. You caught his abruptness and dropped your hands down. “Levi, are you okay?” You questioned with worry in your voice.

He nodded and walked further away without word. Leaving you to ponder what the hell that was about.

He had gotten butterflies seeing your expression and being called Sir when you both are on first name basis, despite him always giving you a hard time if you didn’t call him Captain. He definitely liked being called sir, but by you it gave him such a warm fluster feeling. “I’m just a little hungry is all.” He finally spoke.

You didn’t believe him but went along with it anyway. “I have some apples in my bag, I brought them for the horses, but they seemed happy munching on some hay that was left.”

You reached into the little bag that was attached to your horse’s saddle. Pulling out two apples and even some bread that you forgot you had. You pulled out a little pocketknife from the same bag and sliced the apples into smaller pieces. By the time you finished that, Levi walked over with the teapot and some cups he found in the cupboard. You thanked each other for the offerings you presented for one another before indulging in what little you had.

“Levi.” You finally broke the silence.

He glanced up at you and hummed from behind the teacup pressed against his lips.

“Thank you for coming on a ride with me, and I apologize we got inconvenienced with the weather. I know you’re terribly busy but honestly, spending my birthday trapped in this nasty-ass cabin with you isn’t the worst. I quiet enjoy your company even if you scold me and find my presence an annoyance.” You smiled graciously at him before taking another sip of your perfectly made tea.

His eyes widened from your words. Nobody has ever been so bold telling him their feelings about him like that. He was almost shocked you said you enjoyed his company, and that you weren’t disappointed you were currently stuck together by force... but not really forced.

He collected himself quickly again. “I don’t find your presence that annoying. But… -YN-…” He stopped before finally coughing up the courage to express an emotion besides annoyance. “It’s been an honor fighting alongside you, you’ve made an extraordinary fighter and I’m proud to call you a close friend of mine. You’re going to make it far and I’ll see to it that you do. It brings me some happiness knowing you made it another year in this hell hole, happy birthday.”

That was quiet literally the nicest thing that man has ever said out loud to your knowledge let alone directed at you. Your cheeks filled with redness, so you tuck your head back towards your tea to try and hide your blushing face. You weren’t as good at hiding your blushed features as Levi definitely got a good view of your reaction. He turned his glance sharply at something other than you to keep the awkwardness down as little as possible.

You broke the silence again. “Look at you. Being all bright and shiny. It’s a great look for you Captain!” You turned back towards him smiling, still flushed but you didn’t care. Anytime he shows emotions towards you, you embrace it and show positivity back, so he knows its okay to do so. You still add some tease to it, just because but he didn’t seem to mind.

Levi didn't make eye contact. "Tsk, drink your tea Lieutenant." 

* * *

**|Okayyyyyy I’m stopping here because if I don’t, I’m about to write the whole damn story in one-chapter hahahaha.**

**Well anyway, I really enjoy writing this story, I never know where I’m going with these things and half the time forget halfway through what’s happening but it’s still fun to write!**

**I hope you guys like the way I made Levi’s character a little more emotional. I want it to be known that he acts different only around you because he’s meant to have feelings for you and no matter who it is, it’s hard to hide any strong feelings you have for somebody, that's just personally speaking. There are always some hints and that’s what I’m doing for Levi, subtle little things that would go unnoticed if he did them like blushing, smiling or his interest in conversations or to even initiate them.**

**In my head that’s just how he would be haha.**

**I also want the main character (You) to be who you are in the story. To be a badass, strong, woman who can still have a fun sense of humor and witty banter without just always being a scrambling mess around someone you like. I feel like Levi admires people who’re strong and doesn’t allow his position of power intimidate you into submission. Though we all know he a top and would completely destroy you in the bedroom and put you in your place, but I believe he has a soft side that he is incredibly careful who he shows too. That’s why if he scolds you, you don’t let it damper your mood or overthink (though that’s totally me in real life) you just clap back or make some dramatic expression to get a rise out of him which he finds cute on the inside ;)**

**Okay anyway. Byeee!!|**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to chapter two!! Glad you enjoyed it enough to continue :)! I got some SPICEY moments for you guys this chapter. ;)))!!**

* * *

The drumming sounds of heavy rain against the wooden cabin had you drifting off in your seat. Your mind was completely relaxed even though the harsh winds hadn’t subsided, nor the lightning strikes with rolling thunder to follow behind. It was so peaceful listening to it all play out, like a symphony of mother nature. The temperature even started to drop as the rain carried on, washing all the summer heat away. It was becoming October soon; the final wave of heat was settling before the harsh cold winters would make their appearance. Some of the worst days always happen in the cold. It was almost unbearable using ODM gear in the colder weather, making your fingers and ears feel like they would fall off with the slightest touch.

Your thoughts of the weather were soon interrupt by Captain Levi. “-YN-, I don’t think we will be going back to camp anytime soon. This rain isn’t going to let up.” He was leaned up against the window watching the trees swaying in the wind and rain splattering against the fogged glass. Also making sure the horses were okay.

He turned to face you directly, “We might as well get comfortable.”

You signed heavily, there weren’t any beds in this cabin. Well, there was, but only the frames, no bedding to accommodate. You rubbed your neck, already dreading the serious cramps and stiffness you’ll be having if you had to stay overnight. “Oh Levi, hardwood floors are my absolute favorite sleeping spots, I can't wait.” You spat out sarcastically.

“Stop whining, it’s not like this is my ideal sleeping arrangements either.” Levi scoffs at you before walking towards the center of the cabin, he Bent down to inspect the flooring. “Yeah… definitely not my ideal sleeping arrangement.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, stressed over the amount of filth everywhere. You shutter at the thought. You weren’t as clean oriented as Levi, but you still didn’t want to sleep in a bed of dirt.

Pushing your chair back, you stand and begin to look around. “I will find something we can at least lay on for the night if we have to stay.” Levi nods as you open some cupboards and dressers. All completely empty until finally the last one you open there was a grey quilt folded neatly in a sliding drawer. Taking it out, you shake it free, a little bit of dust falling free.

You scrunch your nose. The particles sneaking their way into your nostrils until it tickles a couple sneezes out of you. Levi frowned. “That thing is as dirty as the floor.” He remarked, annoyed.

"Stop winning." You mock him like he did you, he could only roll his eyes as a response. "At least it would be just slightly more comfortable than the smelly and grimy floors." You added while fanning out the blanket, laying it gently in the center of the room by the fireplace. It was sad looking. Looked so uncomfortable and small for the two of them. It would just have to do.

Stepping onto the blanket you kneel down close to the fireplace. There were still some leftover longs sitting just by the stone trim of the fireplace, it wasn’t cold, but you enjoyed being by a fire, even if the temperatures didn’t permit it. You also thought to put your wet clothing beside the fireplace to help the drying process.

“I’m going to start a small fire if that’s okay with you.” You didn’t really care much if he did or didn’t mind it, you weren’t going to listen to him anyways, but you just wanted to break some silence. Levi knew that from the start, so he didn’t bother to respond. He took a seat next to you and watch your attempt of fire starting.

After a couple attempts you finally got a small flame going, just a little something to brighten the room. The burning wood smelled like maple syrup which covered the smell of the musty cabin. Levi was leaning back on one elbow and one leg bent up while the other laid flat on the dusty blanket. The shadowing of the fire made his broad shoulders and arms look well defined and strong. Something you notice rather quickly but shake your stares so he wouldn’t notice. You’ve already admitted before to yourself, and even Petra long ago, that you found the captain very handsome and strong, something you were definitely attracted to. Petra had agreed with your statement, you both would giggle and make funny faces at each other while he was present in the room. It was more of an inside joke to fawn over him than how you would truly act. You shake the sudden lustful thoughts of your friend while scolding yourself.

Trying to change your mind, you pull your hair tie out from its ponytail and shake your hair loosely free, brushing one side behind your ear. Having your hair up all day would sometimes give you a headache, and better to catch it early then regret it later.

Your eyes sparkled; their reflection clear as water in your deep -E/C- eyes. Levi looked at you from where he laid, subconsciously admiring your delicate features. Your eyes captured his attention the most, you had such naturally dark and long lashes that complimented your eye’s so elegantly. Your smooth skin glowed from the crackling fire. You had been blessed with some outstanding genes from your parents even after fighting so many battles it still glowed healthily. Your larger bust was still having a hard time keeping itself appropriately tucked where it belonged, but you just had to wait patiently for your clothes to drive completely. Another thing Captain Levi had a hard time not glancing at once in a while.

The way his eyes traced over your body, eyeing every curve and taking in every detail. It had been a long time since he’s been able to really admire your beauty like he used to. As you got older, your body altered into something of a goddess, and it didn’t go unnoticed. Even Commander Erwin was guilty of admiring your attractiveness from afar. It didn’t bother you; it was nice to feel pretty and none of the boys who would like to eye you were ever disrespectful or would say anything degrading or crude. In fact, the few times someone did say something disrespectful, they would be met with looks that could kill from your comrades. Especially your female ones.

Thinking back on those times; you smiled and chuckled to yourself, causing a questioned hum from the captain. “Nothing, just thinking to myself.” You gave him a gentle smile. Your rosy cheeks became more prominent when your eyes met his.

Levi eyed your facial features once more. Clearing his throat, he pulled his second cup of tea up to his lips before making eye contact. “It’s always nice to see you happy, -YN-. Being in a world filled with anger and sadness, your genuine smile sometimes gives me hope that this world doesn’t always have to be so bad.” He took a sip of his black tea. His words softly escaped his lips so effortlessly, like he didn’t even have to think of what to say it just rolled off his tongue.

You lean back on your hand and make a devilish smirk. “Don’t go falling in love with me Captain. It’ll get you into a lot of trouble.” You shut your eyes and stick your tongue out playfully to tease him for being so forward.

That moment quickly faded.

Your eyes shoot open once you feel a strong, rough hand grab your cheeks. Levi was incredibly close to you; you could feel his warm breath faintly hit your face. His thumb and index finger pushed both sides of your cheeks together while his middle pushed your chin up. Your lips puckered softly together from the sudden pressure, but nothing extreme.

You didn’t know what was happening, it shocked you he would even grab you like that. The butterflies in your stomach took flight and went crazy. Your heart raced a million miles an hour, you swore he could not only hear the thumps but see your chest move with every pound it made.

He leaned down closer, eyes locking together without a blink. “Don’t tell me what to do Lieutenant.” His voice was raspy and low, he cooed his words to you, but his expression stayed sharp and stern.

Chuckling awkwardly, you put your hands up in defense by pressing them lightly against his muscled chest. You were going to say something along the lines of an apology, but you tensed from the feeling of his strong muscular body. He didn’t seem to hate the feeling of you touching him either as he didn’t flinch or move away. He was warm, and his natural scent was subtle but comforting to be around. He kept himself well-groomed and clean, he could go for a Ten hour run and still smell amazing in your head.

You finally build up your voice by swallowing back the nerves you had gotten. Forcing your hands back down from his chest, you reach back up to his hand that was placed on your face. Grasping his wrist gently you pull it down ever so slightly only for him to loosely let go of his grasp. “Apologies…Sir. I meant no disrep-“

He interrupts you “When you call me Sir it drives me crazy.” He hums down at you with intimidation. What in the hell was happening? Where did this sudden sexual tension come from and why was he being so forward about it?

Your cheeks turn a bright red from the lustful voice he had. You’ve never felt this way about somebody, and the way he just cooed at you made your heart flutter. It was weird having any sort of goosebumps or butterflies whenever someone touched you. It was quite a new feeling, plus, being 30 years old with basically no romantic experience, besides a fling or two, was a little unsettling but exciting.

Levi was the same, he didn’t know what really came over him, but it was just his body reacting to yours. While admiring you earlier, old memories came flooding back and older feelings reminded him they were always there and waiting patiently to be expressed.

* * *

Levi leaned against the stone wall, Isabel and Farland standing beside him talking about their day. They had just joined the survey core, not really by choice thanks to Commander Erwin. The frown on Levi’s face hadn’t left since he arrived. It had been a couple of weeks since the underground mission was a success. You weren’t able to join on that little adventure due to other priorities and work with Hange above ground, but you were very aware of what was going down. You had been informed of the plans in case something where to go wrong, which of course it didn’t; Erwin is a very smart man and very rarely had to use his plan B.

You walked casually with Hange down a cobblestone path, talking about little things that had happened throughout the day. The scouts were in the city for a while, undergoing a couple of problems needing to be handled within the busy streets. Their headquarters however where located a way outside the city.

Suddenly, dull grey eyes locked into your bright -E/C- ones. Your mouth opened slightly as you take in the person who stood a couple hundred feet away. He was definitely on the shorter side, but still taller than you. He had jet-black hair that swayed effortlessly with the breeze. A sour frown took its place on his sharp features, like he didn’t want to be here in the slightest.

He was leaning casually against a wall with his arms across his chest. You pull at Hange’s jacket without turning your attention away from the man who was still looking back at you. “Hey Hange…” She hummed as a response for you to continue. “Is that the new people Erwin took in? He looks grumpy like someone pissed in his cereal.” You furrow your brow and frown towards him, mimicking his face. Almost in a teasing manor to show how unapproachable he looks.

Hange laughed loudly, causing the people around you two to turn heads. “You would be correct -YN-! He’s really talented from what I heard that went down during that whole thing, gave Mike a run for his money. Regarding his face, I guess he doesn’t have anything to be happy about.” She pressed a finger to her lips, thinking of reasons why he could be like that.

Before you could say anything, Isabel yelled in your direction. “HEY! If you got something to say come say it to our face!” She gritted her teeth and cupped a fist. Farlan pushed her wrist down and scolded her for being so verbal. Levi still standing there with a frown of disgust towards you and Hange.

You didn’t like that response one bit. There was still a level of respect they needed to uphold towards their superiors. Though you were new to being a higher chain of command. Taking a deep breath, you soften your features and walk over to the group of misfits.

“Apologies. I was just asking our Squad leader Hange over there who you guys where. I’ve only been made aware of your names, so it’s nice to put a face with them.” You gave your signature gentle smile. Isabel and Farlan’s faces dropped from how calm and put together you were.

Levi’s hadn’t changed, his facial expression or the way he stood before you. He furrowed his brow deeper still silently staring at you.

Isabel scoffed at you. “How the hell can you put faces to names if you don’t know who’s who.” She snarled, putting her hands on her hips.

Your eyebrow twitch from the teen anger issues you had building up. “I think I can put together who’s who by Commander Erwin’s description. I’m not an idiot and you’ll be surprised by your own ignorance if you keep assuming.” Your intense glare had Isabel stunned by your words. You weren’t trying to be crude, but you had to assert your superior rank.

Isabel gritted her teeth again; she was a ball of fire and you could see it all over her face. Isabel opened her mouth but was interrupted by Farlan. “It’s our apologies Ma’am we didn’t mean any disrespect. Isabel is just very out there and gets herself into trouble with her big mouth.” He looked down at her and mouthed for her to quit acting up.

“Tsk. Let’s stop having a pissing party.” Levi finally spoke his words. He pushed himself off the wall, letting his arms fall to his side but his glare never subsided against yours.

You lifted your hand up, placing 3 fingers gently across your lips trying to hide your smile and giggles from between your fingers. You lowered your hand and grinned before reaching down and grabbing Levi’s hand firmly, forcing a handshake out of him. “It’s nice to meet you, Levi. I look forward to seeing that talent everyone has been telling me about.”

He was a little shocked from your actions. So much so, he wasn’t able to react to you grabbing him unannounced before you let go.

“I can give you an up-close demonstration.” He mocked before taking a step back from how close you had gotten to him. He wasn’t used to somebody being so forward to him.

Your eyes softened at him while your smile remained sweet and endearing. “I’m intrigued.” You cooed at him, causing all three’s eyes to widen in shock. You came off like a flirt constantly, which definitely has gotten you into some trouble, but it was fun to see somebody be so annoyed to shocked from the sudden switch.

Levi opened his mouth to make a remark but Hange ran up and draped herself over you and laughed manically. “Don’t mind -YN- here! She’s just messing around being all weird. Silly -YN-! You all have a good day now; we will leave you to your business!” Hange was talking a million miles a minute, but she turned you the opposite way and pushed you on, away from the group.

A look of disgust fell onto your face. “I was not being weird Hange, I was trying to greet them, and you ruined it!” You bark at her, only making her laugh more.

“Oh -YN-, You seem to give them a run of emotions and I know when to pull you away when you start getting flirty young lady!” She smiled and continued to pull you along back to headquarters to finish some work needing done.

You felt his eyes still locking onto you while you walked away. It gave you a little bit of nerves, but you brushed them off. “Hange, he is a little intimidating, but we all have a story and maybe his makes him out to be a sour puss.” You laughed at that last remark, covering your mouth slightly.

"Maybe so." She answered.

* * *

The day passed by and finally night fall started to make its appearance. The sun leaving once again over the horizon, another day you survived this hell hole. You walked into the dining hall, greeted by your fellow comrades as you pass by a couple tables. You were a beloved solider and respected greatly for your raw talent. Many soldiers from different regiments had a lot of respect and trust in you, you’ve proven yourself many times to be one of humanities strongest soldiers and you damn well worked hard for it, but you also had a sweet and lovable personality that made it so easy for people to talk to you. You’re always lending a hand and being there for every comrade who allowed it. You cared for people and always have despite what your past said about you.

While making your way through the dining hall, your eyes once again found Levi and his friends sitting quietly alone at their own table. Radiating intimidation amongst the rest of the soldiers.

Your attention was drawn away from your curious eyes by your close friends calling your name. Mike and Hange where those friends grasping for your attention. Mostly Hange. “HEYYY -YN-!!” She jumped up and waved dramatically towards you to indicate where to sit as if you all hadn’t sat at the same table every night for years. You smiled up and waved back but you didn’t make your way over there yet. Mike and Hange both raised an eyebrow, confused why you weren’t coming over to sit with them.

You turned your attention back at Levi. Taking a deep breath, you stood up tall and walked over to him and his two close comrades. They all paused their low conversation and looked up at you with a questioned look.

Levi looked up, eyes narrowed and lips slightly parted. Without a second thought you sat across from Levi and Farlan, placing yourself beside Isabel. “I hope I’m not interrupting something important, I thought I should come over and introduce myself properly. My name is -F/N, L/N-. I wanted to apologize for earlier if I made you uncomfortable or invaded your space.”

“Like you are right now.” Levi implied harshly before taking a sip from his tea.

You closed your eyes, fighting the urge to jump across the table and beat his little ass. Something you would’ve done prior to joining the scouts. You signed heavily and looked Levi in his narrow eyes. “Listen. I’m not your enemy and neither is anyone else here. We’re all just fighting to stay alive and break free of this hell hole of a world so how about you just keep your snarky comments on the low and realize when someone is trying to be your friend or even the least, a friendly acquaintance you know you can rely on. I know you don’t seem like the type to take up that offer but there’s no reason for being crude and arrogant.” You held it together very well, despite the subtle eyebrow twitch happening.

A silence fell over the four of you before Farlan spoke up. “I apologize to you on behave of all of us. We just seem to be on the edge of our seats as we’re not from around here. Being around so many people who’re comrades is intimidating for us. So, your patience and guidance aren’t going unnoticed I assure you.” He smiled at you, a tint of blush glazing his cheeks.

Levi placed his cup down gently on the table, he didn’t have anything to say to you. Just looked and kept his mouth shut which disappointed you. You wanted him to speak and express his thoughts, but you could already tell there was no breaking him.

Yet.

You stood abruptly before walking to the other side of the table and lean over Levi’s shoulder, your chest just barely coming into contact with him. You gently placed down a small bag from your pocket in front of him. He was confused and concerned what it was you were doing so close to him.

“What is it?” He questioned.

“It’s something I made. You should try it, it’s really good.” You pull away from the close contact and walked away without a goodbye to join your fellow comrades at your usual table.

Levi pulled his gaze away from you, down to the little purple bag. A sweet and tangy smell of Lavender and Orange poured out when he opened it. His eyes widened as he examined what was inside.

Isabel raised an eyebrow. “She gave you teabags?” She questioned, leaning close to what was in Levi’s hand.

Farlan smiled at his friend. “Wow, how kind of her to gift you something like that. You do like your tea’s Levi.” He chuckled to himself seeing such a shocked face on his usually cold-faced friend.

Levi didn’t say anything and closed the bag shut. Without a word, he stood abruptly and walked out of the Cafeteria, implying he wanted to be alone. Isabel didn’t catch on until she tried to follow him, only to be held back by Farlan grabbing her wrist and shaking his head. She complied and sat back down, worried about her big bro.

You had noticed the sudden abruptness from a few tables over, but you brush off the moment knowing it was none of your business. You continued to finish dinner with your friends and even allowed yourself a good couple of drinks with your comrades before bed.

* * *

You were a big lightweight. After couple shots of whisky and a little too much wine, you were stumbling through the halls thinking down was up. Hange and Mike had vanished to their own rooms, leaving you to fend for yourself of finding your own bedroom. You stumbled a bit, occasionally grabbing the walls for balance. At this point the first room you found you were going to take; you were way to exhausted and tipsy to keep going.

“Fuck it.” You pushed yourself against the nearest wall and slide down till the ground met your ass. This was it; you weren’t moving from that spot till tomorrow morning or someone carried you away. You swayed your head around a bit before crashing it with the wall a little too hard causing a loud bang and some rattling.

The door a few feet away creaked open, you blink slowly before turning your head towards the figure standing beside you. You had disturbed the person on the other side of that wall you smashed into. You looked up only to find a pair of unnerving grey ones. “You’re causing a ruckus and it’s annoying.” Levi’s words fell flat among your ears.

You stand up and wobbly walk over to him, still clinging onto the wall for balance. “Oh, hey grumpy!” You coo at him before draping an arm over his broad shoulder to keep yourself balanced. He looked at you with an expressionless look, unamused by your pathetic tipsy behavior.

He raised an eyebrow. He didn’t move an inch even though you invaded his personal space. “Just how much did you drink?” He asked, still not changing expressions.

You hiccup and lay your head on your arm that was draped over him. “Not much I swear, but I’m A-ok!” You throw up a little okay gesture before hiccupping again.

Levi breathed out a sigh of irritation before reaching across his chest and holding onto your draped arm firmly. He turned the both of you carefully before leading you back into the room he came from, aka his room.

He gently placed you on his bed upright, but you proceed to slide down dramatically to the floor. Once you landed all the way down, you sat legs crossed with your head on the mattress. “I hope you -hiccup- liked the tea I -hiccup- gave you.”

Levi lowered himself into a squat position in front of you. He reached his arm out to hand you a cup. “Drink some and sober up. You look pathetic and you reek of booze.” He reached forward more, forcing the cup into your hand before standing back up and sitting on the bed above you.

You sip the warm tea, it hit your guts like a lightning bolt. It was sweet but left an herby after taste that covered your booze reeked breath. You sign a sigh of relief. You needed that. “Thank you.” You slurred out.

It didn’t take you long to sober up since you had fallen asleep for about an hour after chugging the rest of your tea.

Your eyes flickered open, the candlelight causing you to keep your lids squinted to avoid the harsh light. You still felt a little groggy but now you were aware and could speak and move normally.

You groan tiresome while rubbing your throbbing head. You smacked your lips together; they were dry from dehydration but with the faintest taste of orange left on your tastebuds. “Ugh… where am I?” You moan out, lifting yourself up off the ground to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Interrupting my time.” A low voice came from the corner. Levi was sitting in a leather chair, book in hand and a cup of tea in the other.

You blink and rub your eye clear of eye crust. You stop in your tracks and a light blush glazes your cheeks. “Man, I must’ve had a lot of drinks if I made it back to your room. Not to be rude, but if we did stuff, it wasn’t memorable.”

Levi closed his book with the hand holding it before gently placing down his cup. “I wasn’t drunk enough for that. Don’t worry.” He snapped back.

Taking a deep breath, you tried to stand back up before being knocked back down from the sharp pain coming from the back of your head. You winced at the feeling before cupping the sore spot.

“Your big-ass head hit the wall that disturbed me in the first place which is why it hurts. Must’ve hit harder than I assumed.” He pushed your head forward with a shove so he could get a better look. “You didn’t express any pain before.”

You laughed before waving his hand away from your face. “Too busy causing trouble.” You smiled up at him but winced again from the throbbing pain.

“Clearly.” He responded. “Don’t try moving around, just lay down and shut up. The more thinking you do to talk, the more you’re going to hurt yourself.” He responded harshly before pushing at your shoulder, indicating to lie down.

You comply and lay yourself back gently, closing your eyes sharply from the head rush. “Thanks, I’ll leave in a second. Don’t want to disturb your precious time.” You poked at him but didn’t get a reaction.

You frown and try again. “Do you like the tea? I made it myself a couple weeks ago. I find it comforting and relaxing.”

No response.

You look over at him ignoring you by putting his mind deeper into the book he was back to reading. You frown even more, annoyed you can’t get him to talk to you. Your anger was building up from frustration and you grit your teeth. Opening your mouth to say something smart you get interrupted. “Thank you.” Levi responded nonchalantly.

Your mouth stayed open in shock, not expecting a gratitude response from him.

“Wow, so you can be nice? Interesting.” You give him a sharp look. Only to be given a scowled look back.

It didn’t bother you, you got him to say something nice even if it was a simple thank you and he still had a sour puss look on his face.

You sit up slowly and catch his attention. “I’m going to leave now; I really didn’t mean to take up your time. I know you don’t like the company.” You slide over and stable yourself before standing up.

“Would you just sit down and shut up. Leave in the morning, I can sleep somewhere else.” He stood up and gathered his personal things before heading towards the door. “I was being genuine about that thank you, the tea tasted good.” He closed the door behind him, leaving you alone to his room for a moment.

You felt your cheeks turn bright pink. Shaking your head, you jump up despite the pain and run towards the door swinging it open. “Hey!” You shout towards Levi.

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards you displeased. “I thought I just said stay put. Are you that stupid?” He questioned.

You walk up to him and give him a smile. “Thank you! For helping me and offering me your room but I don’t need it. Please go back, I am good enough to find my way back to my room.” You grab his empty hand with both of yours gently. You give it a little shake before letting go and walking past him towards your room.

You left him stunned again. He had never met someone like you before. So open and vibrant towards someone who was not the most pleasant interacting with. He looked down at the hand you had taken into yours. Your warmth lingered on his fingertips before it faded away, leaving a butterfly feeling in his chest. He clutched that hand tightly before heading back to his room. He closed his door gently and laid on his bed. His sheets lingered with your natural scent of honey; it was strangely comforting to him. Despite how drunk you where, not a scent of alcohol was left behind. Levi knew from that point on, there was something special about you that wouldn’t shake from that day forward.

The feeling was mutual with you. You found his strong personality and even cold impression attractive, something about the feeling of intimidation excited you which also confused you. Nobody has ever made you feel like that at first impression, you just wanted to find out more about him in every way.

From that day forward, your friendship escalated rapidly. From training, fighting and learning from one another, you became almost inseparable to one another. The feelings from that night lingered and you admired each other from a distance but never advanced… but again, being in the middle of a 100 year war left no time to act on those feelings… until now-

* * *

The two of you were still trapped in each other’s gaze, so intensely powerful neither of you could look away. Levi either pulled you slightly closer, or you leaned in just a little more, but it didn’t matter, nobody wanted to pull away first. Your noses ever so slightly grazed each other. Your warm breaths colliding with every exhale.

Levi dropped your face from his previous hold. He slid his warm hand gently up the side of your face, fingertips just barely intertwined with your hair and his pinky tilting your head up towards his. His eyes filled with lust and gentleness as he took in every detail about your face he never got to before. He always thought you were attractive but seeing you so closely and in this romantic setting, you took his breath away with your beauty.

Your heart danced and pounded in your chest. You could hear your own heartbeat at this point, the outside world was no more, it was just you and Levi living in this pure blissful moment.

You cup a fist of his bicep, grasping a clump of his shirt along with it. Your other hand grasped his wrist tightly that was holding your head steady. Your eyes where begging at him to do something to ease this feeling he was stirring in your stomach for years.

As if he read your mind, his lips crashed onto yours. It was like the world just lifted off your shoulders. It started off a little stiff, but with one slight shift, your lips relaxed together, and the tender kiss deepened into pure passion. Your head was spinning so fast and your face was so hot you thought you were going to pass out. The butterflies in your stomach lifted off and made you feel like you were on a cloud of lust.

Levi’s hand fell down to your curvy waist before finding its way to the small of your back pulling you closer up into his pelvis. He lifted you slightly off the ground in a demand for closer contact and a deeper kiss. Noticing this, you push yourself forward more into his lap. You ran your fingers up the back of his neck and grasped his hair tenderly for balance, and because his hair was as soft as it looked. Your other hand finding its way there shortly after the first.

With a low raspy grunt he exhaled, Levi took that intensity to the next level and parted your lips more before sliding his tongue against yours. Your tongues danced together in perfect sync. For two people with extraordinarily little sexual activity in your lives, this was something straight out of a story.

A sweet moan escaped your lips the more you two danced with your tongues. He was so in control that you had no option but to follow his lead. That was short lived when your own dominance jumped in. As Levi went to push deeper into your mouth, you pulled him closer to you before nibbling down on his bottom lip.

That definitely did the trick. Without even a second thought, Levi wrapped his arm around your body before leveraging you around his side for you to lay flat on the floor. He leaned over you on his knees, your leg curling up towards your chest from the intensity of the moment which Levi took that opportunity to slide his hand up your leg, pushing it underneath him so his hips were centered between yours. Your back was still arched heavily into him, trying desperately to get as much contact and angle as possible.

Levi’s hands rested under your thighs on the outside before he hoisted them up to his waist, making you wrap your legs tightly around him before he traced his hands up your side. He lifted his arms and grabbed both your wrists from behind his head and pushed them down over your own. Holding them in place he ravished your mouth even more with his tongue.

He held down your wrists with one hand while the other traced down the soft skin of your arm. He brushed your hair away from the front of your body before pulling away from your begging kisses, causing you to moan sadly from the loss of his warm lips; only to suck in a sharp breath once those warm lips found their way to your exposed neck. His free hand darted down to your leg, wrapping around your thigh so his palm and fingertips gripped the inside.

He was showing you that in that moment you were his, he was in control and he wanted to show you how he felt and man, did you enjoy every bit of it. Being out of control and being the one having to give up command felt so freeing. You just had to sit back and enjoy being lusted over and appreciated.

You found something you never thought you were missing.

The moment was short lived when the sound of people talking and horses walking broke you both free from the grip of passion. Your eyes widened hearing familiar voices getting closer.

Levi jerked up, releasing your body instantly and pulling you up off the ground. It felt like the world went cold and dark again once his warmth left your body. It annoyed you more than anything. Levi quickly grabbed the blanket off the ground and threw it onto a nearby chair.

When it stopped raining you had no idea.

You came too of what the hell just happened between the two of you and your face shot bright red. Your fingers traced your lip as you watched Levi rush to clean up the room to make it look less suspicious.

His eyes caught yours. “-YN-! Go sit down and cool off.” You didn’t even speak two words, just stared blankly at him. Levi rolled his eyes and rush towards you, he pulled you gently and placed you in the chair. Once your butt hit the chair you looked up at him and he returned the look with a gentle one.

Levi lifted his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind your ear before fixing the collar of your shirt to hide the red marks on your neck. Luckily no hickies, just wet from spit and red from the nibbling he did to you. Without even thinking you grab him by the shirt and pull him into one more solid kiss, just as passionate as the first one. He returned that gesture without hesitation. This time the kiss was wet and messy but was oh so good. Your bodies relaxed against each other, once again indulging in the lustful moments you have dreamed about for years.

Almost instantly the front door pushed open, the chair holding it shut crashing to the floor. You and Levi pull away harshly from one another. Levi quickly wiping his mouth of spit when he sees Jean walking through the front door, yelling something back at who he only could assume was Eren. “You ride like a pussy Eren, just admit it!” He barked behind him.

Eren screamed a million curse words at Jean for even breathing his air.

You pull your hand up gently to your lips, they were swollen and throbbing, and you tried to cover it up best you could.

“Yo there you guys are! We were worried!” Connie yelled out once he made it into the room.

Eren pushed Jean out of the way rudely before standing before you. “We knew you guys must’ve taken shelter from the rain but once it stopped, we got worried you hadn’t come back so we came and looked for you.”

Jean walked up to you and smiled. “Glad to see you both okay, your horses too!” Jean was on your squad; he was one of your close friends as well. He trusted you greatly so having him be a partner was a good benefit.

You didn’t react, you couldn’t. You were still so in shock of what happened, and Jean noticed. “Hey, are you okay -YN-? You look really warm.” He put his wrist up to your forehead. “Damn, your face his hotter than titan steam. Did you get sick from the rain!?” Jean was worried, he looked up to you like a mentor. So knowing you could be really sick, worried him greatly.

You and Levi both knew that wasn’t the case. You shook your head and gathered yourself the best you could. “No Jean, it’s just a little warm in here and you all startled me barging in.” You laugh innocently.

Eren chimed in. “What were you guys up to?” He questioned.

The blush was creeping back up to your face thinking back again on what happened. Levi interrupted to draw the attention away from you. “I was scolding her for not finishing all of her work today, and I must’ve lost track of time. We didn’t notice the rain stop. We need to go, it’s almost dark and I can’t stand to be in this dirty pit any longer.” Levi carried on outside to get your horses ready Eren and Connie following behind. Nobody said another word as they left.

Jean looked at you with a raised brow. “You sure everything is ok -YN-? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” He gritted his teeth at the thought.

You couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “I’m sorry… It’s not funny. No, it is, Jean you know he can’t hurt me silly goose. Now come on, I’m tired and need to go back to headquarters.” You stood up and smiled at him, you appreciated his concern for you.

Jean smiled and nodded. “Yes Lieutenant -YN-!” He saluted you and you both carried on outside meeting up with the rest of them.

You all mount your horses and start your adventure back home. You rode up front with Jean and Sasha, who had been waiting outside with the horses when everyone came inside. Levi, Eren and Connie rode behind you three.

You felt like eyes where on you, and you weren’t wrong.

Levi couldn’t keep his eyes off you, he kept thinking back to the cabin and how much he wanted more and longer time alone with you. Who knows where it would’ve led to, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to ravish you more which would have certainly happened if you two weren’t interrupted. You gave Levi no reason to think you didn’t want more.

“Um…Captain?” Levi’s focus bounced back, he turned towards the voice calling his name. It was Eren.

He narrowed his eyes. “What do you want.” Levi hissed out.

Eren gulped loudly, sweat dripped down his forehead from making the Captain annoyed. “I um- I was just wondering why you won’t um… well um…”

“Spit it out already kid.” Levi scolded becoming impatient.

His voice shook with nerves. “Well… It’s just that you haven’t stopped staring at Lieutenant -YN-… you were riding your horse into me because you weren’t paying attention…” He regretted that last part.

Levi scoffed at him before giving him a look that could kill. “How about you mind your business before I beat you silent. We know how that usually feels. So, choose, shut up or get your ass kicked.” Levi became incredibly defensive. Luckily only Connie and Eren heard this conversation.

Eren nodded his head mutable times before turning to face forward and zip his mouth shut from nerves. He was scared shitless from opening his mouth. Connie too.

Levi’s gaze landed back onto you, his heart tugged when he saw you laughing and smiling with part of your squad. You developed a strong connection with a lot of the 104th cadet’s, and they all loved you dearly. Seeing you living happily in the moment after everything you had gone through in life warmed his heart, despite never showing those feelings. He smiled softly to himself, while nobody noticed.

* * *

You all finally made it back to the scout headquarters. You signed a sigh of relief finally being home. You couldn’t wait to see your bed and lay sprawled out until morning. You turn towards Sasha and then Jean. “Please take my horse and make sure he gets cleaned up and fed. Give him a couple treats for me as well. I need to go take care of some things.” You slid of your horse, landing on your feet a little wobbly.

Jean and Sasha saluted you before riding off to the barn with your horse. Nobody ever argued with your commands since you rarely commanded anything outside of an expedition or training time.

You carried on inside the building. Your face was beating red from embarrassment, your stomach was turning, and you felt like throwing up. You couldn’t stop thinking about Levi in the most scandals’ way. You definitely didn’t want him to stop, and you cursed your own comrades for showing up. In your head of course.

You rub your forehead, easing your mind of the raging thoughts that were escalating quickly. “Oh -YN- what have you gotten yourself into this time.” You whispered to yourself, groaning. You opened your room door and closed it behind you gently before leaning against it. You took a moment before shuffling over to your bed and flopping down harshly, not even bothering to change your clothes. “What am I going to do…” You thought to yourself until sleep claimed you, knocking out for the night.

Levi walked down the hallway; he had given you some time to calm down seeing how you reacted when leaving the cabin but now he wanted to see you and make sure you were okay.

He arrived at your door and knocked gently.

No response.

He gently turned the knob and peaked inside only to find you snoring and sprawled out on your bed. He shook his head before closing the door back quietly. He wasn’t going to disturb your sleep; he could tell you were mentally and emotionally exhausted from today. He’d just have to see you sometime tomorrow.

Levi returned to his room. He sat down in his lounge chair, thinking back to the cabin. He couldn’t believe himself, he really allowed himself to indulge in something so unlike him.

For the rest of the night, Levi would continue to think about today, how right it felt for him. To feel that connection with somebody was a new feeling for him, and he found it almost addicting to kiss you, he craved it something awful right now, but he held himself back and opened a book to take his mind away from his thoughts.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**YAY you finished chapter two!! I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope it doesn’t feel messy but I could go on forever about certain flashbacks, but I don’t want to prolong the good stuff.**

**I also had so much fun writing that little spicy moments with Levi, Yum lol**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple weeks since the cabin incident with Captain Levi. You had planned to talk to him the day after, but Commander Erwin pulled him away for some court business in the city. You also planned to try again once he got back, but they had the new scout recruits arrive the day he did, so now, you were too busy to pull away from your massive workload to find the time. Anytime the cabin flashed through your head out of nowhere, steam would practically pour from your body as you scrambled to regain focus.

Your eyes fixed on the papers in front of you. You were subconsciously hiding your feelings and not dealing with your personal life by overloading your work brain for the time being. You had been helping the new recruits get settled and assign them squads and continue their training on top of the massive papers piling up.

You let out a frustrated sigh before collapsing your head into your hands, your elbows propped up on the messy desk. You pulled down gently on your eyes, trying to force them open but too no help. Shifting your weight, you lean against one palm heavily until something shiny got your attention.

The teacup Levi had gotten you.

It sat perfectly placed on your desk, catching your eye every now in again. You had only used it a handful of times, too worried the perfect white would be stained with tea. You gently traced the lavender flowers painted on the cup with your fingertips as you thought back to when he gave it to you.

A sigh of frustration escaped your lips and your heart strings tugged harshly, causing your stomach to feel nauseas from thinking about the Captain. Snapping your hand back harshly, you turn your attention back to the paperwork. It was the only thing you could do to easy your pained heart and lustful thoughts.

It was a mid-Tuesday afternoon in the lower 60’s and felt amazing to you. It had been one of the hottest summer’s, training and riding in the heat caused you to feel more exhausted. So, you indulged in the cooler air by having your windows open, allowing the fall breeze and smells it carried to fill your office, it was comforting, and it allowed you to feel as if you were outside instead of inside this crammed room for hours.

“I think I deserve a little break.” You say under your breath, trying to escape even a second for yourself because recently it has been nearly impossible. You missed your bed greatly; you’ve had to deal with sleeping arrangements at your desk for the time being. Jean and Sasha would occasionally check up on you and made sure you had food during your busy days and warm when the nights would get chilly. They took care of you more than you took care of yourself, nothing filled your heart more than knowing you had the best squad team who loved you.

You stretched up out of your chair, standing on your feet felt great after sitting for hours. The cracking of your bones was music to your ears since it sounded of sore relief.

A stern knock came from your door, and you drop your head low. “I can never catch a break… Come in!” You raise your voice loud towards the person waiting on the other side.

Commander Erwin stood in the frame. You smile up at him softly before giving a gentle salute, he returned the smile. “Good afternoon Lieutenant. How’re you this evening?” He questioned.

You cross your arms over your generous chest, your hips firmly planting to one side before giving a playful smile. “It could be better if I could do some fun action rather than all this reading and writing.” You mocked, poking at him for being the person who gave you the workload.

He chuckled deeply before moving out of the way, further into your office. Once he moved. Your eyes widened seeing Levi standing to the side, his eyes locked onto yours from over his shoulder. His face looked like it normally did, sour and uninterested. Which definitely saddened your mood seeing that after not seeing one another in a long time, he seemed completely fine while your head spun from someone even mentioning Captain Levi’s name.

You collected yourself quickly and smiled towards him. “Captain.” You address.

His lips slightly parted before he quickly made his entrance, closing the door behind him. “Lieutenant.” He responded.

Erwin lifted his eyebrow at the sudden tension he felt between you and Levi. He noticed it as it was never a thing in the past, so it was painfully obvious when it was present. He cleared his throat which grabbed your attention away from the Captain. “So, what brings you here?” You question before walking back around your desk to collect some of the finished paperwork you had piled up.

Shuffling the papers, you walk back over and hand Erwin a small stack.

Erwin nodded his head as a way of gratitude. “Thank you. I was just coming by with Captain Levi here to address some businesses needing done in the inner city. I’m sure Levi mentioned it about a month ago… it’s about the supplies ambushers?” He said to see if it rang any bells.

You nodded your head. “Yes Sir. He did, and if it’s acceptable I would like to join Captain Levi into the city to offer my help.”

Erwin smiled. “Perfect, it was just what I was going to ask. We leave tonight, so make sure you finish up any paperwork that’s due for the next couple days best you can, and we can head out. No rush.” Without waiting for your response, he left your office to carry on his work and get things prepped for leaving.

Levi watched Erwin leave and closed the door behind him once Erwin made it to the hallway. Leaving just the two of you in your chilled office. Your eyes haven’t left him the moment Erwin looked away. Levi looked exhausted like he hadn’t slept in a day or so. You felt bad, he always had some trouble with sleeping for as long as you’ve known him.

You decided to break the ice before awkwardness could settle in the air. “How’re you doing recently Captain?” You questioned curiously while turning your back to him, going back to facing your desk. “I haven’t seen you in a while, I was getting worried!” You snickered, trying to lighten the mood.

You reached down towards your desk but was met with a cold hand grasping your wrist from stretching any further. Your eyes widened as you looked down at your restrained wrist. Thoughts back to the cabin raced through your head the last time he did that.

Suddenly, your body was twirled around sharply before another hand grasped tightly around your rib cage to stop you abruptly. You were met with tender, hungry eyes indulging heavily into yours.

Levi wasn’t wasting any time, he told himself countless time the minute he got you alone he wouldn’t take a second longer away from you. He craved you every day that he was away, wanting more of what he started a month prior, he even became frustrated when his city visit lasted longer than was planned to only come back to a mountain of work with the new recruits.

Sucking in a sharp breath, you pull his Grey shirt collar sharply down towards you. Your plump lips crashed up onto his, he didn’t hesitate to comply. Even pushed deeper down onto you so you were forced against the desk, your leg sliding up off the ground from the height change.

Levi leaned further in, causing one of your arms to fall behind you to support the weight shift. Your other hand still firmly grasping his collar begging him not to pull away.

He gently pulled back and looked into your surprised eyes. “You said you wanted to have some fun action. You don’t have to ask me twice.” His voice was deep with lust, he was flirting with you in the best way possible. It also had you very aware of the wetness starting to become present.

You flutter your eyelashes at him, putting on a seductive smirk. “Who said I was asking?” You implied you were indirectly demanding earlier.

Seeing the smirk that pulled at his face made your heart leap, his smile was something special. So, the fact he was doing it now, even if in a sexual context, meant everything to you.

His hands traced up your leg ever so slightly, frustrated he couldn’t feel your bare skin against his touch. So, he dug his fingers tightly into your outer thigh, causing you to take a sharp breath intake, but Levi closed the gap with his tongue, taking in every taste of you he could reach.

Returning the same energy, you wrap your legs around his waist and tug him tightly against your throbbing center. Your butterflies had now plummeted to your lower region causing your mind to go crazy with countless thoughts of being satisfied by Captain Levi and all the ways he would make that happen.

Releasing your grab from his shirt, your hand travels lower to his belt, tucking your fingers into the top of his waistline to keep his pelvis pressed firmly against you. You could feel his pants becoming more strained the more you indulged further into the sweet sensations you gave one another. His swelling bulge placed firmly against your lower abdomen, your wrist being parallel to his length.

He pulled away from your warm mouth to linger upon your lips, gasping for air as trails of spit hung to your tongues. “I’m doing much better now, to answer your question before.” He breathed low and lustfully, still gasping for some air.

You pant from the adrenaline before a smirk crept up your face. “I’m glad I could assist you in that.” You coo up at him.

The room was now hot and filled with sexual desire everywhere. Sweat dripped down your neck onto your busty chest, at some point two of your buttons came undone, probably from the moving and grinding or maybe Levi snuck that in, but you didn’t know which, nor did you really care. Your curvaceous body grinded perfectly against his that it was no surprise a few buttons would snag and open.

Levi’s eyes wondered further down to your projecting chest, he watched them rise and fall with each breath you took, seeing you pant sharply was making him want more. To see you react to every touch, every kiss, and every grind he would place on your steaming body.

Wasting no more time, he tilted your chin up with his index finger before planting small, wet kisses down your neck, stopping every couple inches to nibble and pull at your sensitive skin. You hum with every stop he took, not being able to help what noises left your aching body, it was like a sensory overload of lust and love.

He kissed further down, slowly, making sure to show every inch of your body some love before he reached your chest. He took his hand and tugged gently down on your opened shirt to gain more access to your bust.

You felt your legs quiver from the sensation, you felt so consensually violated that you didn’t know how to control your own body. He nibbled and sucked over the top of your breasts, still pulling down gently at your shirt, but not unbuttoning anymore. He was enjoying taking his time on you, making you wait patiently for what would be next. He teased you more by not going any lower than the top of your chest and collar bones. He wanted to satisfy every inch of skin you had to offer over and over again. Your eyes glanced down at him, admiring every detail of him from below. His face was relaxed, you could see his eyes closed softly as his tongue ravished you without hesitation, leaving little marks wherever he sucked or nibbled. His rough, strong hands flexed with the pull of your shirt and the grip he had on your thigh; it drove you up a wall of attraction seeing him holding onto you like that.

Suddenly, his eyes shot up, meeting yours, his narrow gaze struck your heart like a thousand bolts. There was more than just lust in his eyes, he was admiring you and loving every inch of you. It wasn’t just some rough fourplay by some random, sexually frustrated people. It was two people who cared, attracted, and loved one another expressing all the years of built of lustful emotions after all this time.

Your eyes twinkled down at him, your right hand slowly pushing his hair back away from his face, eyes never leaving each other once. Without breaking eye contact, he slides his hand underneath your shirt, grasping onto your breast before returning his gaze back down and kissing your lifted breast playfully. He looked back up towards you, seeing how red your face was and enjoying the look of pure pleasure across your face.

He was pleasantly surprised that you weren’t asking him to stop, but even more so when you tightened your grip ever so slightly in his hair, forcing his head up towards you and crashing down on his lips from above. He was forced down onto one knee from the sudden pressure, he couldn’t hold his balance in time to react. You bent over yourself, pulling at his hair and driving your tongue further into his mouth to taste every inch of it. His hands traced up your legs on both sides, your hot tongues clung to one another as they battled for who got to be in who. A little friendly competition of course, but you wanted the control now; you were a dominant person as well. Which was weird how the two of you are so easy to get along with each other despite both being alpha dogs. Him more than you, but you were still an alpha personality.

Levi was a little taken aback by your dominance. He wasn’t used to being over dominated but he was getting into it. He wanted you to have your moment, but the both of you knew he would soon take back over, he was too much into being the one to make you feel the way you were prior. He wanted to make you beg and scream out from pleasure and he wouldn’t be satisfied till you did.

You slid off the side of your desk to stand to your feet, he got back up from his kneeling position to meet you up top. He narrowed his gaze; upset you had stopped. You giggle at his face, causing him to send you a questionable look. He was about to open his mouth, but your hand grabbing his stopped him from speaking. You trail backwards, guiding him to around the desk before turning him around and gently pushing his chest down. He stumbled back slightly until he lowered himself into the nearby chair, he was definitely keeping his mouth shut now.

He looked up at you from his position, your gaze was soft and mischievous while his was hungry and strong. You lean down, bending at the waist and placing your hands on the arm rests of your work chair before placing a small, sweet kiss on his lips. Your lips were soft and full, ones that begged to be worshiped and sucked on and that’s just what Levi did, he grabbed at your face to kiss him more before pulling your waist into his lap. You complied and nestled yourself against his hard erection just to start slowly grinding up and down his hard length. With every roll he dug his fingers deeper into your side, he gasped from how much control you had over them, and him. You took the opportunity of his gasp to pull away and settle your mouth against his exposed neck, you gently flicked your tongue out and traced it from the center of his neck, up gently to his ear before whispering.

“How much more are we going to tease each other before one of us loses control.” You cooed and breathed into his ear. Your voice sent shivers down his spine. His thoughts of getting so worked up that either of you would lose control was already enough to send him over. His eyes trailed you up and down, the faintest smirk upon his face from admiring your figure on top of him.

Levi made eye contact again with a look of lust still plastered on his face. “Take them off.” He demanded in a short raspy voice before tugging at the button on your pants. He wasn’t asking you; he didn’t need to at this point. You both knew what was going to happen.

You leaned closer to his ear before breathing out a; “Yes sir.” Your hands cupped over his as you helped him undo the button. That was the line, that one phrase that could send him into a spiral of sexual demand. He grabbed your waist with both hands before shooting you both up out of the chair, he pushed your body up onto the desk once again, papers scattering to all sides. He closed the gap and began to kiss you heavily and messily. He was fumbling trying to pull off your white pants, you could tell he was trying to hide the desperate desire he had, so you assisted him by pushing them as far as you could before going out of reach. You raised your hands back up to his enclosed pants before undoing his belt and sliding it out of the various loops. Your lips not once leaving each other.

You threw the belt to the side before pulling his shirt free from its tucked in state. His sharpened V-line casually making an appearance when you set it free.

He hummed into your wet kisses as he pulled the rest of your legs free from the tight clothing. He threw the pair to the side before releasing your lips to take a look back to see what was before him.

Your legs where long despite your height, but you had strong thighs and hourglass hips, something that he could tell even with clothes on, but was pleasantly surprised to see them in their full unrestricted glory. His hands traced up and down your silky-smooth legs, he wanted to feel every part of them as they flexed up off the ground. Releasing from your clutch, he kneeled down placing himself directly center of you. His fingers gripped onto the lining of your knee-high socks your pants were hiding, pulling one side down low. He followed the movement with his lips before kissing at the top of your ankle. From there on he placed butterfly kisses up your leg, his hand caressing the underside of your leg while pushing your leg further open each inch he moved forward.

He was getting painfully close to your dripping center; it was a very obvious wet from all the build up inside your pants that was finally released. Levi noticed and smirked into his kisses, making lustful eye contact with you once he reached the very top of your thigh. He was so close, you could feel his breath against you, sending shivers all over. Your breath hiccupped from the intensity of your feelings and throbbing sensation that was becoming too much to handle.

Levi pulled back sharply, and both your eyes widen from the knock at the door. You both stayed where you were, quiet as can be.

“Lieutenant? It’s Sasha Braus ma’am!” She shouted through the door; a silence fell for a second. “Also, Jean and Connie, Lieutenant!!” She carried on.

Your heart raced and your eyes widened, you were screwed, your pants were gone, your chest exposed and Captain fucking Levi’s face between your legs. You heard the doorknob starting to turn and you about threw up, you were about to call out to them until a hand quickly landed over your mouth. You turned to see Levi still in his previous position, looking up to you with a finger over his mouth. You cocked your eyebrow before looking back over your shoulder. The door was locked… “When did y-“she stopped once she saw his face get serious. He was being dead serious about you keeping quiet, but there was a hint of mischief behind his eyes. Before you could think another word, your mind was clouded from the sudden jolt of pleasure. He had lowered himself completely onto you and kissed the outside of your barely clothed center. A moan was quick to come flying out but was abruptly silence by his hand once again closing over.

He was toying you to stay quiet when he knew it was almost impossible. From all the noise your squad members were making, to the sensation of Levi kissing and stroking the outside of you, you were going into an overload of emotions.

A hard banging came from the office. “Yo, -YN-! Are you there!? Why’s the door locked!?” Connie called out, a hint of worry in his voice that you weren’t ok. You could tell from the harder banging they were trying to enter the room. Jean was shouting some kind of nonsense that you couldn’t quiet pick up what it was. Your head rolled back from the pleasure of one of Levi’s fingers finally making their way underneath your underwear, he gently caressed you slowly and planted kisses where his fingers last settled. His other hand gripping onto the side of your ass to hold you firmly against him.

He pulled away slightly, while still using one finger to play underneath the cloth. “Do you want me to stop?” He questioned in a low raspy voice before licking where your underwear and skin parted from the side.

You rolled your eyes back and arched further into his touch. “Please no…” You begged in a short harsh breath.

He whispered into you without looking away from the wet marks he left on you. “Then make them leave.” He breathed out.

You look towards the door and shout out towards them in desperation. “I’m fine, go back to your work soldiers!” You breathed out harshly. Hoping that had done the trick enough, they never defied your orders in the past.

Pleased with you obeying, Levi pulled your underwear to the side, your wetness dripping down his fingers to his wrist before placing a gentle kiss to your exposed center. Your head rolled back as you collapse loudly underneath yourself and lay flat on the desk, you bite down on one of your hands to subside your aggressive moans begging to be released.

Jean yelled loudly through the door. “What was that crash!? -YN-!?“He threw his fist against the door, not caring if he was being disrespectful and causing the door to rattle from the force.

Sasha cuffed her hands together. “Miss, please, are you okay!?” Sasha called out; her voice filled with a shaking tone.

Your eyebrow twitched from the frustration they were giving you. “I sai-“

Levi interrupted you with an annoyed scoff before pulling away much to your disliking. He pulled himself off the ground wiping his lips from what you left behind. “Get up. They aren’t going to leave until you open the door.”

“Levi…” You frowned, your eyes lowering from the loss of his touch. He was quick to notice how much it pained you to suddenly stop but there wasn’t anything he could do; they weren’t going to let up and leave. He picked up your pants from the ground and handed them too you before shoving his shirt back into his pants and looping his belt back through. He wasn’t happy at all; his erection was throbbing in pain at this point, but he had to just compose himself and relax much to the discomfort. He was going to give those three a hell of a time next training session just for ruining our day.

He watched you pull your pants over your round bottom before buckling everything up and trying to straighten your hair to look presentable enough.

You turn around to face him and give him a sheepish smile, you couldn’t believe the act all that was leading up to and pissed it didn’t. Your cheeks tinted red as you look down and fix your clothing. You felt hands come up to your chest. Levi was buttoning up your shirt for you and fixing your collar, his expression was gentle, even a little sympathetic.

You smile at him softly. “Thanks.” You whisper out.

The banging continues to pull you out of your trance. You were getting ready to walk over until Levi beat you to it. He unlocked the door and swung it open.

All three of them screeched in shock seeing him open the door, and with a very displeased face. He looked beyond pissed, eyes narrowed, eyebrows tiled down, and his lips pulled thin. He crossed his arms and looked Jean dead in the face, then Connie, then Sasha who proceeded to hide behind Connie from the death glare.

He lowered his voice into intimidation. “Have you brats not learned to respect your higher ranks privacy? You bang on this door like that again and threatened your Leaders requests, I will see to it personally you have cleaning duty for the rest of your miserable lives with one meal a day. Do I make myself clear soldiers?” He wasn’t playing around.

They each nodded their head aggressively while sweat dripped down their foreheads and hands shake from nerves.

Levi took a step forward, causing them all to jump back. “I said… Do I make myself clear?”

Jean gulped sharply. “Yes C-Captain.” He held his salute while shaking in his boots.

Connie and Sasha did the same, both with tears in their eyes. “SORRY CAPTAIN SIR.” The two of them yelled in sync.

Levi scoffed and walked past them, leaving them frozen in fear before he was out of sight.

Jean ran in once the coast was clear, only to find you on your knees picking up some loose papers. “-YN- are you okay, for real!?” He breathed out quickly before dropping next to you.

Sasha and Connie running over. Sasha breathed out quickly. “We heard that loud bang and thought you fell, or something fell on you!”

Connie stood in the middle of the room looking at the mess that was all over the floor. “Lieutenant...?” He questioned.

You look up from the floor, your eyes soft but your mouth frowned. “I said I was fine. Captain and I got into a heated argument and I got upset and threw some papers down. Everything is fine and me and him figured it out. However…” You narrowed your gaze and stood before them.

You look at them with scold in your eyes. “Never define my orders again. I told you to leave and that I was okay, and you all purposefully didn’t listen after given an order.”

Jean looked at you with a look of disbelief. “Are you joking!? We thought you weren’t okay, that’s why we- “

You snapped at him. “Jean! You know if I weren’t okay, I would make you aware.”

Sasha furrowed her brow. “But Lieutenant… we just wanted to make sure you were okay…” She signed, eyes watering from the scolding she was getting, something you’ve never really had to do.

You shook your head in response.

Jean clenched his fist and raised his voice. “So, you’re saying. If we were out in that field and you were about to be eaten alive by a Titan, you tell us to leave you behind to die we’re just supposed to do that!?”

Connie stepped in and grabbed Jean’s shoulder. “Jean, I don’t think this applies- “

You interrupt again. “If I give you an order, any of you, you are to follow it despite your emotional feelings against it. So yes, Jean, If I was about to be brutally murdered and I tell you to go and leave. You are to do so. That is what you signed up for being a part of my squad and giving your life over to be a soldier.”

Jean scoffed before giving you a snarky salute. He turned on his heals and walked away from you. He stopped just shy of the door before peaking over his shoulder. “Commander Erwin sent us to come get you for that mission YOU signed us up for, Lieutenant.” He turned back and left, not wanting to hear any more of what you had to say.

Connie and Sasha looked at you with pleading eyes. You felt your heart tug seeing them so angry and sad, you didn’t want them to feel the way they just did but you needed to put them in their place. Despite the situation, they still disobeyed an order no matter if the order was for your personal gain and for that, they had to be corrected.

Sasha stepped forward and grabbed your hand. “-Yn-… promise you’re okay and we will leave you alone… with all due respect of course.”

Your eyes softened and you breathed out a sign of regret. “Sasha, Connie. I am okay, I apologize for worrying you. I am still your superior, so I need to address any disobedience… but just know, you’re not just my soldiers, but my friends too. Please meet up with Jean and we will head out for the city. I will hold my tongue for the sake of our friendships next time."

Sasha teared up before giving you a warm embrace of gratitude. Connie smiled brightly and laughed. “You could order us to cut our arms off and we will do it without hesitation or question I promise! We really were just worried you sounded in distress.”

You laughed at his remark before waving them off to get ready. "I am ok, so is Captain Levi. Sometimes these things happen. Now go on, I'll catch up." They nodded and gave a heartfelt salute before rushing off after their upset comrade leaving you alone with your thoughts.

You rub the side of your neck, feeling the hot patches Levi left on you. You smiled to yourself before placing the scatter papers back onto your desk. It was time for work, you indulged long enough. You threw on your scout cloak and tightened on your ODM gear before tightening your hair up into a messy ponytail to keep your hair away from your face while riding. The cloak hid the red marks Levi left on your collarbones and down your chest, but you left behind your tan jacket, you didn’t like wearing it much, felt like it constricted you more. Just the white button up and cloak will do for this adventure.

* * *

The lowered sun hit your face when you walked through the headquarter entry doors, making you squint from the strain in caused on your eyes. It was becoming cold rather quickly and it wasn't going to be a fun ride to take against the cold air. Your face lit up when you saw your squad patiently waiting for you, Crista was keeping hold of your horse making sure to give him extra pets while they wait.

"Good evening Lieutenant!" Crista shouted when you caught her attention, her face was full of warmth and bright smiles that warmed your heart to see.

You quickly walk over to her, taking the reins from her small hands. "Thank you, Crista, I'm happy to see you!" You gave her a bright smile in return before hopping up onto your horse. Your hands brushed through his thick mane, you loved this horse greatly, it was the first horse you received after joining the scouts, so he was rather older than the others but you trusted him with your life when going anywhere with him as your mount.

Speaking of such, you glanced around only to lay eyes on Levi. He was a little occupied with praising his horse as well to be looking at you, which you found endearing and sweet. His love for his horse was just like yours, another thing the two of you bonded over.

Jean noticed your longing stares at the Captain. He thought it was weird at first until he remembered back to the noise coming from your office. His face blew up bright red once he started putting two and two together. It started making sense to him why you would say the two of you were arguing but once he looked back, the only noises he heard was a thud and weird noises that definitely weren't words.

Eren noticed Jean’s face and road up beside him. He peered over to catch Jean’s face. “Hey man, why’re you so red? You sick or something? Or is it because Levi scolded the crap out of you for being an idiot earlier. Who would seriously define their squad leaders aka a fucking Lieutenants orders!? Couldn’t be me.” He said cockily, amused with the fact Jean got in trouble.

Jean turned sharply at Eren and punched him across the face. “When will you learn to just shut up asshole!” He yelled, cupping a fist of his rein, threatening another blow.

Eren reacted instantly and gave a head blow at Jean. Causing them both to go numb from pain.

Levi directed his focus to behind him. “Are you two serious right now? Grow up before I come back there and beat it out of you.”

Eren and Jean both shrieked, they were in enough pain from Eren’s big head.

You couldn’t help but be amused by the two of them fighting all the time. It was like the longest pissing match you had ever witnessed. You chuckled and tried to cover your mouth, but it was already noticeable you were laughing. A couple of other people joined in on the laughter with you, while others were confused at the situation.

You pull your horse back so that Jean would catch up to you. He looked at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Jean…Thank you for checking on me. I already apologized to Sasha and Connie but not to you. I appreciate your concern for my safety and being a dedicated soldier and friend to me, I won’t take advantage of it again. I promise.” You give him a small friendly wink before moving on ahead, you didn’t leave him any time to respond but he smiled from gratitude. He looked up to you like family, like a big sister who just had to boss him around for a living. He didn’t seem to mind it though. His mind was still on what the hell happened earlier.

* * *

Everyone continued forward through the city, it was night fall at this point, and they were just making their way to the place they would be staying till the operation went under way. They had two days before the shipment rolled out, and that’s when they would try to find the criminals responsible for stealing their supplies. Levi was entrusting his squad and yours to carry out this operation smoothly. Knowing damn well if it were just the two of you, they would have it done quickly but petty things like stealing was a good way for their soldiers to do some in person training and skill set used in real situations.

They had finally arrived an hour and a half later to their destination, it was dark, cloudy and smelled like sewage. It wasn’t the prettiest place in the world, but they would just have to get over it. Once arrived, you all poured into the stone building that would be your home for the next two nights maybe more if things don’t go as planned. Everyone proceeded to scatter and take claim of a bunk by placing a few belongings on their bed. The 104th cadets found their way to one another and took the rest of the night to have fun and play some old board games found in a dusty cupboard.

You and Hanji made your way outside onto a balcony. It had been a minute since the two of you caught up, so now was a perfect time to share some laughs and talk casually.

Levi opened the balcony door to be greeted by the two of you laughing and grabbing each other out of a fit of laughter. “LEVI!” Hange jumped out and wrapped an arm around him, bringing you into the mix with her other arm.

“Are you drunk?” He questioned, unamused.

She only laughed harder at his joke, but it wasn’t really a joke. She cleared her throat and looked down on him. “What can we help you with, we were just enjoying our time together.” She laid her head on top of yours, she loved you like crazy, you were a sister to her and the two of you were inseparable once together.

Levi scoffed. “Tsk, I thought some wild animal was caught up here from the howling. I realize now it was just you, Hange.”

You broke out into laughter while Hange furrowed her brow. “Someone is real feisty tonight. What stick got up your ass Captain.” She teased.

Levi was greatly annoyed. “I was having a rather enjoyable day and then annoying people like you decided to show up and ruin that.” He leaned against the wall, eyes glance over at you to indicate what he was talking about.

Hange tilted her head but brushed it off. “Anyway… Is there something you really needed Levi? Didn’t expect you to come out here when there’s a quiet room to yourself on the top floor.” She questioned him.

Your interested was peaked, and you took a mental note of that information. “Yeah Captain, care to see what me and Hange were about to do?” You made an inappropriate joke, which Hange took part of by wrapping her body around yours from the back.

He did not look happy at all. Rather he looked very displeased and almost angry before turning away “You two are pitiful, Goodnight.” He walked away, closing the door behind him as he left.

You felt bad, you didn’t know it would bother him to make a joke like that with Hange but she just laughed at the sight and released herself from your back.

“Say, -YN-. He seemed hurt, like he was jealous.” She smiled big and chuckled at the thought of a jealous Levi.

You laugh at her. “I don’t think you can apply any sort of Jealous behavior to Levi.” Hange nodded in agreement before you both leaned against the railing.

Your lip quivered, you were still so hazy from what happened in your office with him. You had to tell her. She knew everything about you, and she was good at keeping your secrets… most of the time.

“Hange…” You breathed out lowly before making eye contact.

“Yes?” She questions, concerned with the sudden change of tone.

“What if Levi was Jealous…?”

Hange smiled, “What do you mean -YN-? that was just a joke!”

Her smile faded once she saw your cheeks turning a whole new shade of red. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. “-YN- WHAT THE HELL!?” She barked at you before you covered her mouth and hushed her.

“Yo, can you be any louder!?” You scold her, to which she put her hands up in apologies.

Hange removed your hand and whisper yelled at you. “What happened!?”

You poked your fingers together, as the sweat started to build from nerves. “Well… we kind of, just, got it on…”

Hange’s eyes shot back, mouth gapped and in shock. “You-“

“Twice.” You added.

She was looking at you like she had seen a ghost walk by. “You- you- YOU SLEPT WITH LEVI!?” Her voice rang out and your fist collided with her stomach, she dropped to her knees.

“HANGE.” You screamed.

She nodded her head in approval from your attack. “Thank you.” She responded before standing up. Nobody seemed to have heard you two, despite Hange being loud as hell.

She scrambled for her words before picking some. “When and… and how!?”

“Ummm, a month ago… and today.” You mumbled.

“TOOOOODAY!?” She yelled again. This time you covered your face in embarrassment.

Levi slammed opened the door. “Would you two shut the hell up, why are you screaming!?” He narrowed his eyes at you and then looked at Hange’s face.

Hange jumped out and hugged him tightly, to which he pushed her violently off of him. “Why the hell are you touching me?” He questioned her rudely.

You throw your hands up, about to beg Hange to keep her mouth shut but was too late.

“If anyone should be pushing anyone here, Levi, It’s me!” She laughed manically.

Levi raised an eyebrow before reality set in. He turned sharply towards you, glaring. “You told her!?” He scolded with his voice.

“I- I’m-“You couldn’t find your words, your nerves shot them dead in their tracks.

Hange jumped up excited towards Levi who had his fingers pinching his nose in disbelief. “My best friend is getting some action from THE Captain Levi!” She squealed from excitement. She loved you both and always thought you two were the cutest together, but she stopped abruptly before her eyes went dark and her face harsh. You stood incredibly still; your face filled with guilt from telling her but changed to concern from her negative facial expression.

“Hange…?” you gently questioned.

She rushed at Levi and stood tall over him, prompting him to send her a devil glare.

“What’s your problem Hange, why’re you looking at me like that…” Levi narrowed his gaze up at her, not happy with his personal space being invaded.

Her voice went low, dark and suspenseful. “Why’re you so mad at her for telling me… CAPTAIN. Were you planning to demand her body, do what you wanted to her for your sexual gain, drop her like a fly and then threatened her to never say anything!? Cause so help me Levi, I will kill you myself.”

Wow Hange was very overdramatic to say the least.

The look on his face was something of nightmares, you realized now Hange wasn’t playing around and neither was Levi. His voice became thick with anger and disgust. “Don’t insult me, Hange… and most of all, don’t insult her.”

Hange realized just from those words, and his body language that he was sincere. She quickly flipped her switch and laughed again. “Good!”

Levi turned away and slammed the door behind him shut without another word spoked. You reach out wanting to stop him until Hange draped over your side. “See, now you know he isn’t playing around!”

You look up at her with a hurt look before running after Levi. Hange felt bad for saying what she did, but Levi wasn’t the kind of person to show a genuine romantic interest before, and she cared too much about you to let him hurt you like that. So, despite her feeling sorry for causing a rift, it needed to be done to see If he was just playing your heart or was genuine.

Jean lowered his gaze; he had heard the whole thing from just below the balcony. His suspicions were correct.

You reached Levi’s door and knock gently.

No response.

You knock once more, louder this time.

No response.

You felt a pain in your heart, but you weren’t going to allow this kind of disrespect of being ignored. You grit your teeth and speak through the door. “I’m sorry Hange hurt your feelings, I really am, but there’s no reason to shut me out for it. When you’re ready to see me, I’ll be in my room. Goodnight. Captain.”

Levi pinched his nose again, annoyed at the situation. Another knock fell on his door and he abruptly stood from his bed and opened the door, expecting to see you there but it wasn’t.

Jean looked at him with a scowl on his face. “May I talk to you sir, only for a moment.” He asked graciously.

Levi wanted to say no but obliged and opened his door more for Jean to enter before closing it behind him. “What is It, Jean.” He asked.

Jean frowned before building up his courage. “I heard everything that was said on the balcony back there. If it’s all true about you and Lieutenant, about you two being together, don’t let that last part be true about using her… We all love her greatly and nobody would forgive you if you hurt her in that way. I know she’s strong, probably even stronger than you, but she is kind and makes room in her heart for people and puts too much emotion into them. I myself and others put our lives in her hands, and we don't need some stupid fling to overlap her judgment for you to get some action, if that's what's going on. So, it may not be my place, but with all due respect, I can't allow her to be used." He was shaking in his shoes, he couldn't believe he actually came up here to confront the Captain, it wasn't his place at all, but he had to say it. You meant too much to him.

“You in love with her?” Levi questioned.

Jean’s eyes snapped opened from the question. It was so random he was shocked. “W-What?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "You heard me."

Jean swallowed thickly. "N-No Sir, not at all. Unless we’re talking about a platonic love, then yes, I love her but nothing romantic like that. She's like family and a mentor to me and many other people is all...” He was trying to be reassuring because if Levi really did have romantic feelings for you, Jean didn’t want to stand between that. More so not wanting to be on Levi's bad side.

Levi cut in. “What if she was the one using me? What if she just wanted to let out some sexual frustration on me?”

Jean’s mouth gapped open. “Sir… I don’t think she wou-.”

“You don’t know that nor is it your business to.” He scolded. Levi was getting tired of people overstepping and indicating he was using you.

Jean narrowed his gaze snakingly, still very afraid of the man before him. “She wouldn’t and you and I know that. Sir.” He said nervously.

“And neither would I. It's not anyone's business what her or I do together if that is what we're doing. So, I suggest you go Mr. Kirstein and keep your nose covered.” Levi opened his door and gestured for Jean to leave, he was done with this conversation and he wasn't going to sit for it any longer.

Jean didn’t say another word, he understood his place and took what the Captain said to heart. He saluted Levi before leaving to his own room, not wanting to risk permanent punishment from him.

Levi closed the door as Jean left. Sighing a deep breath, he needed to go see you knowing how upset you were and talk it out. He was annoyed with these new romantic feelings changing the way he reacted and went about things, but I guess it's a change he wouldn't fight embracing.

* * *

It must’ve been around 3am when a knock at your door woke you from your deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Closing the bedroom door softly; you press your back against the door. After the second knock on Levi’s door with no response you left to your room, figuring he just wanted to be alone.

Groaning out in frustration, you flop down onto your bed, ready to cancel out the world in a deep slumber but you had a feeling sleep wasn't going to be on your side tonight.

You frown, unable to help but think back to what Hange said to Levi. You couldn’t lie to yourself, you’ve thought about it before, how all of a sudden you were making out on the cabin floor, to teasing one another in your office. Yes, your feelings for him have suddenly sparked interest after being dormant for a while but they have definitely always been there. However, Levi on the other hand, was never one to be romantic or show any interest in anybody before and you of all people? It wouldn't surprise you if he were just wanting a fling.

Your eyes shut tight as your teeth grit from anger. You couldn’t believe yourself, getting upset over Captain Levi? You felt pathetic allowing yourself to let someone get the best of you, and worse, letting your guard down over a boy. It was nothing like you.

“-Yn-, get it together damnit! You never used to be like this. You're 30, grow up already.” You whisper to yourself, trying hard to keep your emotions tucked in tight. Younger you was stronger at keeping everything under wraps and not letting anyone get to you, despite the anger issues you held. Your episodes weren't extreme but definitely noticeable.

You sign out and relax your body. _"There's nothing I can do, might as well just let it go."_

There really wasn't anything you could do. If he didn't want to talk then he didn't want to talk.

 _"For someone who complained about everyone being brats, he sure did act like one tonight."_ That thought alone made you laugh to yourself, it amused you to see him acting so out of character.

The room as well as your mind was filled with silence, so much so, you could faintly hear the candlelight flickering. You turn on your back to face the ceiling, hands cupped onto your stomach. The silence suddenly made your old memories from 13 years ago make their occasional appearance. _"Why now?"_ Questioning to yourself as your mind began its journey into the past.

* * *

Civilians scatter as you gallop through the streets, you dodged them left and right as you raced down the cobblestone path. The Garrison was hot on your trail.

You had broken into a local hospital to steal yourself some medicine, but you got carried away seeing a soldier’s gear laying around and taking it for yourself. You had always dreamed of using ODM gear, but knowing you’d never be able to leave your Grandfathers farm had you thinking of ways you could get your hands on some to train yourself. This wasn’t the way you had planned on acquiring it, but it was too late to go back now.

You nudge your horse to go faster which it nickered and carried on faster in response. Horses being ridden recklessly within the city was a fine and some time, but you knew you could outrun them, if not on horseback, you would whip out the ODM and hope for the best despite ZERO experience, only knowledge from a book you had found to go off of.

You were just about to make it out the inner gate until soldiers blocked our path. You encouraged your horse to keep going but she halts sharply causing you to sling over her shoulder. You scrap your hands and knees from the fall and blood poured from your injuries. Shouting could be heard from behind you; looking up, you see your horse making a break for it while 3 guards came at you from both directions.

Panicking, you rush to your feet and take off to your right, pushing and shoving people as your ran through the crowds. You couldn’t help but laugh from how pathetic the garrison was being, they avoided using ODM gear as much as possible, probably lacking the confidence to use around so many people or too drunk to see which way was up or down. The amount of confidence you held however, was enough for an entire squad, it came from the cocky teen brain you had.

Taking a sharp right, you dart into a dark alley, just next to the wall. Your plan was to trail the wall closely until you could sneak past the guards through wall rose into wall Maria where you and your Grandpa lived on his rundown farm.

Your Grandpa was sick, you had to get some kind of medicine to help treat him, but you couldn’t afford to buy any, and he was too weak to move to the inner walls. So, you did what you had to do.

You examine the walls quickly as you ran, you knew there was no way you could use the ODM gear yet to escape, you didn’t even know how it properly worked to start the damn thing.

The Garrison soldiers’ yelling was getting closer as they searched for you within the city streets. You realized you had to move and fast or you would be in some major trouble if you got caught, and your Grandpa probably won’t make it without the medicine either. Realizing you had to make a break for it, you sprint forward, following the wall closely while still staying in the shadows. You where agile from your short, thin figure that it granted you extra mobility against heavy weight soldiers.

Coming from a poor family who had mostly passed on, food was something that didn’t come easily and certainly not every day. Your Grandpa and you lived off what little hunting you could get ahold of and poor gardening skills you acquired from your mother before she passed.

You couldn’t leave your Grandpa for too long at a time or something bad could happen, so hunting for long periods of time or leaving him behind was a no-go for you. Every night you would force yourself awake to check on him, you couldn’t lose him, you had nothing if he left. He’s the only family you had and the only friend you wanted.

You finally reached the gate entrance; you hid behind some boxes and barrels while you watched the guards from afar, you were waiting for your perfect chance to break for it. The ones chasing you seemed to have gone the opposite direction thinking you would have gone further into the city.

"Dumbasses." You whispered under your breath, chuckling silently. You cover your lips from laughing any louder, you thought they were idiots but that was just the rebellion talking.

Now was the chance, nobody was looking. You made a quiet escape, sneaking past each guard without them noticing, but to be fair, they were drunk out of their minds to see straight.

Your escape was a success, nobody noticed a damn thing. You smiled cockily; your Grandpa always told you how stealthy you were and admired it. You could always scare him when you were little by sneaking up. It was a good laugh and memory you had. You smiled gently at the thought while racing through the plains.

You had lost your horse, it stung to lose something you held dear to your heart but there was no going back for it. By this point someone would've caught it and claimed it for themselves.

After a short distance, you made it back to your home. The house was small and falling apart, the pasture fences half broken and gone from no maintenance and the barn had caved in from past unfortunate weather. Your grandfather was too old and sick to take care of it for the past 5 years and you were too young to keep it going yourself.

Unfortunately, you had a deadbeat father who was either dead in an ally or drunk in a bar somewhere within the inner walls, and your mother had been killed in the middle of a robbery in the city when you were a child. Leaving you to her widowed father who took you in the minute his eyes laid at you, he saw so much of his daughter in you that brought him comfort.

You had the temper, a sinful tongue, and the energy of your father, who your grandpa, for obvious reasons, hated, but found those qualities in you special and endearing.

Your kind heart, sweet smile, and loving personality, which was a rarity to be shown, was all from your Mother... as well as your head turning looks.

Taking in a much-needed breath you smiled, proud you made it back home with not only the medicine, but new soldier gear all to yourself.

The door creaked open as you enter the dark and dusty home. You quickly take off the new ODM gear and hide it behind some clutter so your Grandpa wouldn’t see and question where you could have possibly gotten it.

“Grandpa! I’m home… I got you some more medicine, don’t ask how I got it….” You mumbled that last part hoping he'd phase it out.

Taking off your black cloak, you hung it up on the rack by the door. You stood still for a second from the silence. “Grandpa?” You call out.

You walked towards the back of the house towards the door that was propped open. It was your Grandpa’s room, but you swore you had closed it before you left.

You chuckled to yourself. “Oh Grandpa, you better not have tried to leave your room, I know I closed it before I-“

Your body frozen from shock. The bottle of medicine slipped out of your numb hands, shattering onto the ground. Your eyes widened in shock; tears threatened your eyes but struggled to drop from the horror that was before you. “G-Grandpa…?” You looked on to see him fallen to the floor covered in his own blood. You rush over and slid on your knees not caring about your fresh scrapes from earlier.

He was cold to the touch. Your heart shattered as you lay over him sobbing. You breathed in rapidly, not knowing what the hell had happened and how this could have happened. You weren’t even gone longer than an hour and a half if that and why was there blood?

"Grandpa!? Wake up this isn't funny! Please!" You beg his lifeless body.

"You can't leave, I need you. GRANDPA!" You scream out, cursing and swearing at the world. Yes, he was old and sick, but this didn't look like some accident. His silver watch he treasured was ripped from his wrist, you could tell from the marks where it scrapped him. His clothes looked yanked and mangled on his body while blood was pooled around him, covering your legs and hands.

You fell over top of him, hugging him tightly and sobbing, still begging for some kind of response.

Nothing.

You were only 15, with no relations, no skills and no connections into the real world. It had been just you and your Grandpa practically your whole life. The thought of being on your own from here on out sent you into a spiral of silent panic. You spent the whole night in the room with his lifeless body, body propped against the wall, blindly staring at his body. You were confused from what happened and angry that it did.

_"I swear I will find whoever did this... and make sure they suffer an endless, painful death."_

You had spent the next day laying your Grandpa to rest under a big oak tree overlooking a field. It was a peaceful place, somewhere your Grandpa had showed you way before he had fallen ill. It was only right you laid him to rest there to watch the beautiful sunsets every night.

The dying sun was starting to settle over the walls, just barely peeking over. You turned with the breeze to look over the hill you had finished burying your Grandpa on. The open fields were filled with ponds, grass and all the flowers you could imagine. It was surely a beautiful place to be put to rest at. You look back towards his grave, heart shattered but anger still boiling. You closed your eyes and continued back to the lonely house, this was your life for now, alone and lost until death. Or so you thought…

* * *

A couple years had passed, you were now 17, going on 18. In a desperate struggle to stay alive, you resorted to petty crime within the city. Stealing food and small valuables were your go-to. You always worked alone, not wanting to get involved with any gangs or military trouble. You just wanted to stay alive and make it through this life as long as you could despite having nothing going for you. You sat in a dark alleyway, nibbling on some stale bread you were able to sneak off a merchant table. Your attention was caught when you heard some distressed chatter from around the corner. Out of curiosity you peak your head around, bread still being eaten only to see two Military men cornering a young woman. You furrowed your brow, eyeing them intensively from the shadows.

“Please… I didn’t do anything. Why’re you arresting me!?” She yelled out, only to be smacked across her face to quiet her.

Your blood spiked with a boiling feeling. “What the hell…” You whispered low, watching from a distance.

The two men laughed and mocked the women’s desperate cries and please. “Call it more of a… detainment.” They laughed down on her, inching closer and closer to her shaking body.

“You know, the next time you want to harass a poor woman. You should be sure that nobody is around to kick your ass.” You scoff, walking out from around the corner. Your eyes where dark with anger, you couldn’t stand spiteful scum like them, praying on civilians and using military power to do as they please.

One of the guys turned his attention towards you before walking slowly over. “Oh, would you look at this here girl, Marcus… She’s a real pretty one.” He addressed back at his comrade without breaking eye contact. He looked you up and down before licking his lips.

His friend walked over, his interested peaked. “Wow, you’re right. She’s a real looker. Care to tell us your name?” the two men towered over you; their eyes filled with evil intentions.

One of them placed a hard grip on your shoulder, their dirty smiles defining their ugly mugs. “Let’s have a fun time, the three of us… sound good sweetheart?” The one named Marcus closed his eyes and hummed towards you.

His eyes shot open from the sudden pain shooting up his arm. A cut deep to the bone was slashed from his hand up through his forearm.

You jump a foot back, knife held tightly in your hand. You stood their casually, body language looking rather dull and uninterested.

“YOU BITCH!” The other man screamed at you, horrified at the amount of blood pouring from his comrade’s arm. He swung his rifle from over his shoulder and pointed it directly at you.

His gun shook from his unsteady hands, shocked of what just happened. You turn swiftly, dodging his first fire, the bullet going straight over your shoulder. Without hesitation you rush him, slicing through his chest, not enough to kill him, but enough to render him weak and needing immediate medical attention.

You stood with your back turned to them, facing the shaking women with your head only partially looking over your shoulder. “Don’t touch me again, got it?” You scold out before walking away, the two grown men bleeding out and crying in agony.

The gunshot must have caught the attention of other soldiers, they turned the corner you had just been sitting by to see the bloody mess you left behind. They panicked, looking at their hurt comrades they looked up at you, noticing the bloody knife in your hand.

“Damn it.” You spit out. You rush forward, darting out the alleyway just barely missing another bullet.

“STOP THAT GIRL!” Screams came out from behind you from the Military police. This brought back memories for you, but this time, you had nowhere to really go besides maybe stumbling upon hiding place.

With this information running through your head, you pull out your ODM gear controls from under your black cloak, you had to get away fast before you were caught. You had just assaulted two soldiers, you could get the death penalty for this one. You scolded yourself quietly before taking off with your ODM. You spun through the air, keeping low to the ground and dodging people just shy of a tumble. The amount of control and speed you had over your body and agility was almost like you had used the gear all your life. You had practice none stop the day after you got it, it kept your mind busy from the painful thoughts of losing your Grandpa. You had modified it over time to make it easier to change direction and how quickly it would pull you in, it was perfect for getaways.

Your body flew through the air like a bird, you dodge wagons, overheads and people left and right. Your feet slid across the cobblestone path while making turns giving you a quicker and more accurate approach.

You catch an open window to your left and quickly shift your weight to one side and swing your body around a building. You let go of the wall with your hook and let gravity do the rest. You slid through the window without touching a stone, but your landing wasn’t too graceful as you smacked against the bedroom wall on the other side. You wasted no time with your sudden pain before closing the window and pulling the curtains shut. You didn’t want them to notice any opportunities you could’ve taken.

It didn't seem to work, someone must’ve noticed because a man came crashing through the glass, shattering it to pieces. You didn’t hesitate and ran full speed into the tall soldier, knocking them to the side before jumping back out the window but not before their emblem caught your eye. It wasn’t just the Military police after you...

It was a scout.

“Why the hell is a scout after me!?” Your ODM hooked onto the next building, pulling you through the wind. You hooked another building, but just before you could release it, your wire was cut. Your eyes widened; a different scout had been the culprit. You didn’t know where they came from, the other one was just knocked backed five seconds ago and you didn’t see anybody else following you besides the Military Police.

You couldn’t lose focus; your body came in hot to the ground. You fumbled with your balance but caught yourself before using your one working side of the ODM gear to maneuver you through the streets. It was incredibly difficult to control your movements with only one gear, but you managed to learn after many attempted fails.

You flashed through the streets; your tanks being put on full blast. You had to make up for half a gear by going as fast as you could. You were filled with adrenaline which allowed you to make quick thinking decisions to keep you from crashing face first.

Suddenly, your attention was turned to the scout now being on the opposing street. His figure flashed between each building before it vanished. Your eyes widened before you threw yourself onto the ground, dodging the man’s attack from above. You fall to your side from the lack of balance, but you didn’t leave much time to linger. You jump back and stand to your feet.

The scout stood there, not making a move. “How do I owe the pleasure of a scout coming for my head?” You laugh, mocking the situation.

“I bet those military men thought the same thing of you when you cut them down.” A strong voice came from the hooded figure. “I find it impress such a young girl was able to outmaneuver trained soldiers. Even gave me a little chase.” He chuckled lowly before removing his hood. His golden locks waved with the wind, his eyebrows thick and stern. His bright blue eyes pierced yours.

Your eyes grew wide, it was the god damn commander of the scouts who was after you. You gulped deep; you knew you were in some deep trouble now. “They had it coming.” You spit out harshly trying to cover the growing anxiety building up in your stomach.

Before you could blink, He charged at you with a blade. Your instant reaction was to grab his hand holding the sharp blade. He pushed down on you strongly as you struggled to hold it away from you on one knee. This was it, this man had you beneath him and his strength was so overpowering you could tell he was holding so much back but still could drop you in a second.

You gritted your teeth before swinging your body to the side and letting go. You reached for your knife and shot up trying to catch his throat before another hand stopped it in its tracks.

Your eyes widened at the new scout who appeared next to them.

You close your eyes and chuckle to yourself amusingly. "I'm guessing you're the one who cut my line."

A woman with a brown ponytail and glasses held you strongly in place. “Nice to meet you. Aren’t you a feisty one!” She laughed manically.

Clutching harder onto your knife, you soon relaxed and succumbed to the arrest. There was no fighting this, they had you in their hands and weren’t planning on letting you get away easily. Even if it meant killing you, is what you assumed.

You were handcuffed and escort by the brown ponytailed girl. She wouldn’t stop talking to you despite the complete silence you held. It didn’t seem to faze her, so she continued. “I’m Hange by the way.” She smiled down at you.

“Why bother telling me your name, I’ll be dead by morning.” You spit out.

She laughed. “You’re right, my bad.”

A harsh breath caught your throat, this really was it. There was no way to get out of this. You attacked two military policeman and then ran. You also assault the fucking Commander of the scouts. Might as well hang yourself at this point.

You both continued walking, you were following the commander through halls which you could only assume was the upper walls of a prison. You couldn’t believe this is how it would end; you were just trying to survive and protect an innocent person.

You shook your head in disbelief.

Erwin opened the double doors as Hange escorted you with handcuffs. It wasn’t a prison, but an office.

Erwin took a seat behind a desk while Hange guided you to the opposite side to face him and taking a seat next to you in the process.

“Why am I here?” You questioned.

Erwin smiled at you, he seemed to have a plan from the looks of it. I doubt anyone prosecuted would be invited to a nice office for small chit-chat before being thrown in a depressing cell. “I am impressed by you that’s why.”

You raise an eyebrow, confused about what the hell he just said. “I’m sorry… what?” You questioned again.

Hange giggled before Erwin continued. “Your ODM ability is quite impressive. You have a lot of skill and control over yourself. What impressed me most was watching you use only one gear to maneuver around, not many people can do that, successfully.” He added; “Where did you get your gear in the first place? We have no record of you anywhere being trained to use it.”

You smile softly, a little touched someone noticed but quickly put a stern face back on before looking him in the eyes intensely. “I stole this gear from a dying soldier in a hospital while I was casually stealing medicine from the sick. I just wanted something to play with, it’s rather boring out there in the open land.” You sat back with a look of carelessness.

“You mean, the medicine for your sick Grandfather?” He noted.

Your eyes widened from his question. “How did you-… none of your business.” You furrow your brow, annoyed he had dug into your life, like he had any right to do so.

Hange crossed her leg before leaning back in her chair. “From our records your crimes have been theft and violence. Correct?” She tilted her head at you, questioning if her statement was true.

You nodded. “Yeah. I’d do it again to so why not just put me in my cell already.” You spat back at the two of them, angry from what felt like an interrogation of personal life information. Though, why should you care? You were going to be thrown in a cell or killed anyway.

Erwin cupped his hands onto the table. “Now why would I waste such a talent by throwing you into prison.”

You cocked your head to the side before giving him a confused look. “What're you getting at?"

Hange laughed loudly. “He’s offering an opportunity for you silly!” She pats your shoulder for encouragement.

You looked at the two of them shocked. “Why? I’m nothing special, I just steal from the weak and try to kill people in cold blood.”

“If you would rather spend your days in a cell, beaten and starved, be my guest. Your execution is scheduled two days from now anyway so you wouldn’t have to endure the hell awfully long.” He was warning you, giving you an out from your crimes.

You pondered for a minute before coming to your conclusion. “Not like I really have a choice, but if you’re offering me to join the scouts in exchange for potentially only a couple more days of life to be Titan fodder, I’ll do it. However, if this is some kind of sex slavery happening you can go ahead and shove your blade through my heart.” You cracked a mild joke, though you kind of meant it.

Amused, Erwin smiled. “So, it’s official.” He stood up and walked around his desk to face you. “Welcome to the scouts -F/N L/N-." How he knew your entire name you had no idea, but at this point in time you weren’t going to question it.

You look down at your hands before looking at Hange. “Can I get these off than… comrade.” You wink at her, causing her to laugh louder.

"See! You're already getting comfortable with us. You just needed some reassurance I suppose!" Hange poked at your pride but she wasn't wrong. Knowing you would have a place to stay and food to eat was enough to convince you.

Erwin got a kick out of it, giving you a light chuckle. You look up at him, your face dropping to a frown. “I wasn’t kidding about what I did. It’s all true, I wouldn’t lie.”

You got a gentle smile in return which had you surprised. “We all would do things that could potentially get us killed to care for our loved ones… And who doesn’t like to have a little more fun in their life.” He understood what you had to do, he also knew exactly what happened between you and those soldiers. You weren’t actually in trouble for defending that women, she had described you to the commander and told him everything that happened before pointing him in the directions you fled. Once he reported it back later of what really happened, your name was cleared. He was just playing you into joining the scouts, but you didn’t need to know that at the time.

Erwin had you investigated months prior when there were reports of an outcast using stolen gear and instead of ambushing you sooner, Erwin waited and watched to see how you moved, the way you fought to stay alive being all alone in the world. He knew you would say yes to joining. You needed a place to stay during the wintertime that was creeping up, and Erwin was determined to make you want to stay and be a part of his soldiers’ team, he knew exactly what to say to get a rise out of you and make you think things could be worse.

Smart man.

Hange stood up and walked over to you. She bent down and uncuffed your bruised wrists. “You’re one of us now. You have now agreed to give your heart and soul to humanity the way I see fit. Fight for your life -YN-, and for your new comrades.“ Those were Erwin’s final words to you before Hange escorted you out of the building. You were under her command now.

You were to go through extensive, brutal training. All ordered by Erwin, if not trained by him directly, he personally saw to it that your training be done with Captain Mike and Squad Leader Hange. Very rarely did you ever get punished or forced to do any unnecessary training or duties like the rest of your comrades, which caused a little bit of drama and jealousy of your special treatment. Your entire time being in scouts has been moderated closely and given special training by the commander. He really saw the potential you had, and you learned quickly, much to his liking.

Lunch time had finally rolled around one day. You were quite hungry after a busy morning with Mike. He had you running miles and building your muscle. You went from an underweight, petite girl. To a strong and healthy woman. You had a lot of the boys give lustful eyes to you, but you had no interest in them.

You walked through the cafeteria with your bowl of porridge and half piece of bread. You always sat alone at your own table; you didn’t have any friends. You didn’t have time to make them nor the patience to deal with people’s shit. You push your food around with your spoon before your attention turned to some noisy soldiers. “She probably slept with the commander, that’s why she’s getting special treatment. She didn’t even have to go through cadet training.”

“I heard she was a thief and stole from dead soldiers.”

“Yeah, well I heard she was a whore and dabbled in with the higher ups.”

You couldn’t hold your laughter in any longer, tears sprung to your eyes from the fit everyone was causing. They turned towards you in shock.

One soldier slammed his hand down in front of you onto the table. “What’re you laughing at, Huh pipsqueak!? It’s all true isn’t it!? Unlike the rest of us who kicked ass to get here, you just sucked dick till you got your way.” The boy spit out at you, trying to assert some sort of emotional reaction out of you.

Your eyes lifted to meet his. “You got me all figured out. Congrats.” You say sarcastically.

The boy became infuriated, grabbing at your shirt, he pulled you up out of your seat.

Big mistake.

Without letting him breath another word, you grab his upper forearm and yank him down. Using the same arm holding his to shove your elbow deep into his face. You took your free hand and gripped the back of his neck to shove your knee into his chest. His body fell shakily and bloodied to the floor.

“Touch me again and I’ll break your fingers off one by one before shoving them down your throat.” You look down. A shadow covering half of your face, as only your eyes glowed with anger down into his.

He cried out, scared out of his mind from your strength.

“What is wrong with you!” A girl shouted at you, rushing to the boy’s side.

You relax your face before turning away. “Next time don’t put your filthy hands on me, and I won’t break your face. Simple as that.” You scold at them, causing glares and unhappy stares.

“-YN-.” A deep voice came from in front of you, you turned your attention to it to see the voice belonging to Commander Erwin. Everyone in the room quickly saluted, besides you, at his presence. “We need to talk.” He said with a frowned look on his face.

He proceeded to walk away, but not before overhearing some small chatter. “I bet he’s calling her into his office so he can have his way with her. That’s how she gets all this special treatment.” Carless whispering was echoing through the cafeteria. You roll your eyes before proceeding to follow, you were sick of the gossiping, but you wouldn’t engaged again, as long as you could help it.

That didn't last long.

“I heard she is a thief and stole medicine from a dying soldier… she isn’t one of us.”

“I heard it was for a dying family member.”

Commander Erwin eyed the soldier from the corner of is eye before noticing the killer look on your face.

A soldier standing down the pathway you were walking down, scoffed, and put his hands on his hips. “Yeah, well I heard they died anyway and so did the soldier she stole from. Serves her right for being a criminal. Couldn’t even take care of her own dying family, they probably suffered from how irresponsible she is.” He had his eyes on your lowered face the whole time.

Your eyes peaked under your hair, just barely making eye contact. His eyes shot back when all he saw next was your hand grab the side of his face before being slammed headfirst into a table. The table split as his face came into contact, his knees being forced into a kneel. The cafeteria went silent with disbelief, and Commander Erwin looking on unsurprised.

Blood poured from his head before you yanked him back up, your lips hovering over his ear. “Talk what you need about me, banging the superiors, stealing from dying soldiers and being a nobody to make you feel better about yourself. But… do not talk about my family.” You shove him hard to the ground and continued walking with the commander.

You looked up at him, his face was relaxed and unbothered. He didn’t seem to care you just caused a whole scene.

“Are you finished?” He questioned down at you. You didn’t give any sort of response which he took as a yes.

He turned his head back towards the door and continues forward with you walking closely behind. Everyone in the cafeteria was still stunned in silence, unable to comprehend what you just did and in front of the Commander of all people.

You both reached his office moments later. Not a word had been said the entire walk there. Erwin took his time taking a seat at his desk before signing loudly with a displeased look on his face.

You stood in front of his desk; arms crossed with an annoyed look on your face. “They should’ve kept their mouth shut.” You spit out, eyes refusing to meet your Commanders. Tears threatened your eyes from the thoughts of your Grandfather.

Erwin cleared his throat, catching your attention before wiping your watery eyes dry. “I understand they hit a nerve, and honestly, I'm not even mad you did what you did." You felt a slight relief but that faded quickly as he continued. "However,... you cannot be going around picking physical fights with your comrades because you got your feelings hurt. Learn to control yourself like an adult and maybe you'll be treated with more respect."

You grit your teeth and grip your crossed arms tighter. You didn’t like being scolded or told what to do. After being independent and having to survive on your own, you had a hard time addressing authority and superiors as such.

Erwin’s deep voice interrupted your rapid thoughts of cursing him and the regiment out. “The reason I was coming to talk to you in the first place, was because I wanted to let you know you will be conducting your first expedition outside the walls and I needed to go over procedures and rules with you.”

Your face perked up, you were very much intrigued. “I get to venture outside the walls, Really? After all that I just pulled?"

He nodded and crossed his arms. “Yes. But, like I said, we need to go over what is expected of you.”

You nod your head before taking a seat in front of his desk. "When venturing outside the walls, there is no room for doing what you want or abandoning your position. That leaves a higher opportunity of things going wrong. My say is law, understood?” His words were stern, and his eyes were commanding. "One out of place move could cost countless lives and all of their blood will be on your hands. I do not take disobedience lightly -YN-, you're strong, one of the strongest soldiers I have witness but you're careless, weak minded and rely too much on your confidence rather than your intelligence."

Taken aback, you leaned forward. "I'm not weak minded, sir." You didn't like that at all, how the hell were you weak?

"You're weak minded because you let your emotions get the best of you and decide your fate. You're not a weak person with strength, I promise you. However, those physical strengths mean nothing if you don't use that strong mind that I know you hold in there. This expedition is going to show me how much you have grown and how well you handle yourself in the real battle, soldier." His words weighed heavily on you as he spoke them.

You scoff and sit back but you quickly change your attitude and give him a smirk. “Yes sir. You have my word, I’ll behave.” You cooed out. You were so excited to see what was beyond the walls that you would beg on your knees to keep the privilege of going so if being on your best behavior was the key, then so be it.

Erwin laughed at your drastic change of temper. “Good. You will be riding alongside Hange and her squad. She will be in charge of every move you make out there so put your pride aside and follow directions. That’s an order.”

You kept a flirtation voice to really bring out the moment; “Understood, Sir.”

Gag. You hated yourself sometimes.

You stood up knowing that was the end of the conversation. With a final salute, you turned on your heals to leave but something caught you from proceeding to walk away.

You narrow your eyes and turn back to face the Commander. “Can I ask you something?” You questioned.

He looked up from his desk and hummed as a response.

You swallowed back your nerves and placed your hands cuffed behind your back. “Why AM I getting so much special treatment? I don’t go through the same training as the others and I spend all my time being taught by the best rather than doing chores.” You cocked your eyebrow at him, confused why he chose you to be treated differently.

He closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. “Because cadet -YN-.” He began, leaning forward and placed his elbows on his desk. “When I see someone with the potential of being one of the greatest soldiers we have, I’m going to make sure that person’s raw talent will be greatly increased daily. I don’t look at it like special treatment… as favoritism. I look at is as me looking out for humanity and seeing I found someone who could strive us closer to the answer of freeing humanity from this hell on earth. Given they’re willing and stop causing trouble and see that same potential. I’m putting more stress and burden on your to be our hope, so that’s not very favoritism of me is it?”

Your eyes widened. He thought you had potential to be someone of history books. You were beyond shocked and even a little honored he thought that. “Sir, I don’t see what you see...but, I swear I will do better. I know this is an adjustment, a struggling change for me to get used to… but I want to be someone other than what they’re saying I am. One of humanities strongest sounds like a fine start to me even if it’s a burden to have.” You snicker at the last comment.

Erwin smiled at you gently, he admires your gentle personality when it made its appearance. But your rambunctious attitude and strong skills was what he really liked about you.

After a few more exchange of words, you parted ways. You couldn’t help but smile at the thought of going out into the field for the first time. Your nerves of seeing a titan were overridden with excitement to see the world even if only for a couple feet.

The morning birds chirped as the sun beat down on the soldiers and their horses. The tension between them and the outside world was so overpowering you couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad tension. You were incredibly nervous; you had been so excited you had forgotten the dangers that lay before the very wall you were standing by.

You had never seen beyond the walls, let alone a man-eating Titan face-to-face. The grip on your horse’s reins got tighter, there was no backing out now.

As if on cue, the gates to the wall opened. The loud clanking of the gears and chains amped your nerves even more, you had no experience killing titans. You’re maneuvering skills where the best in the scouts but your actual titan killing abilities were unknown.

 _"Would I be able to fend for myself if a Titan made an appearance? If it starting to eat my comrades one by one?_ " All these thoughts kept rushing through your head the closer you got out of the gate.

Hange must’ve noticed your nerves from your pale expression. “Hey, you’ll be okay! Believe in those abilities Commander Erwin does, you really are gifted. Embrace it- YN-!” She pated your shoulder and smiled at you, trying to give confidence.

You smiled back half-heartedly.

You looked around you to see all the tears and shaking soldiers that were your comrades. Now your thoughts were thinking that nobody would have your back, they certainly didn’t respect you enough to. You were on your own, only having Hange who you had confidence in to help you out if the moment arises.

You swallowed thickly before taking off with your squad, departing from the formation. You galloped beside Hange with Moblit on the opposite side. He was Hange’s right hand man, as Mike was to Erwin. You didn’t have a right-hand man or women; it was just you against the world.

Hange’s squad had been riding a while without seeing any Titans. You were relieved but also felt a little nervous why there hadn’t been a single Titan in-sight.

It suddenly got quiet, no birds could be heard chirping, no sound of the wind blowing through the trees and even the sound of hoofbeats grew silent amongst your ears.

As If in slow motion, Five Titans jumped through the trees. Two eight meters, and two ten meters and one on all four. The one on all Four sprung out and grabbed a soldier and her horse, chomping down spraying blood on the rest of the cadets.

Screams rang out as two more soldiers got grabbed mid gallop by another two Titans.

Your eyes widened when you saw the massacre taking place, the Titans where so big and scary you couldn’t breathe. Your heart skipped a beat, the sight of your comrades being ripped apart and eaten alive hit you to your core. You had never witnessed so much blood and gore. The screams alone were going to be your future nightmares.

Hange screamed out for her squad before using her ODM gear to kill a Titan reaching for her, Moblit quickly following behind, leaving their horses to carry on. You were the only one left still on a horse, everyone else was either engaging or dread.

It wasn’t till you heard a hard grasp and see Hange being held tight by a Titan while Moblit was holding a Titan’s mouth open with his sword that your body just clicked. You remember back to your muscle memory during training and back to when Mike was yelling from below conducting you on the best way to kill a titan.

You had speed and agility and you knew that. You jump to your feet on the back of your horse before using your ODM gear to cling onto a titan’s eye before swinging yourself around and Killing the Titan holding Moblit and then quickly darting to the one holding Hange.

Both Titans fell to the ground, napes cut clean and practically to the throat deep. You felt so proud, you killed your first two Titans in one go.

You smiled down at Hange to see her reaction, but it wasn’t what you were expecting. She was yelling at you to look out but by the time you turn around it was too late to dart away. The crawling Titan from before was mid jumping with his mouth almost overtop of you.

Your heart sank and your stomach dropped seeing the back of a Titan’s throat just feet away from chomping down on you. You could hear the screams of your comrades but muffled and hard to make out. Hange’s muffled scream rang through your ears.

"-YN-!!!"

Furrowing your brow, you grit down on your teeth before changing the angle of your blades to your side. You send your ODM hook to latch onto the back of its throat before sending yourself full speed and spinning into its mouth. You quickly come out the back of the neck with Titan blood covered all over you.

The Titan landed face first in the ground, steaming from the kill. You fumbled through the sky before colliding with the ground and skidding on your side before regaining balance and flipping back onto your feet.

You stand, wiping the blood and sweat from your face. Hange’s face was stunned, dropped with shock that you managed to cut a titan’s weak point from the inside out.

Hange’s eyes widened more when she saw you quickly maneuver back up to take out the last Titan, it had a hold of the same man who you slammed in the cafeteria a couple days prior.

After taking out the titan, it dropped him to the ground while you lowered yourself quickly to the ground and ran over to him. You slid on your knees and looked at his messed-up leg. “Hey man, can you ride? I can get you on a horse then we will be safer!” You bark down at him, filled with adrenaline.

He screamed out causing you to turn around to see a sixth Titan hand come up and grab under your arms tightly. It brought you up to face level and stared before pulling you closer to its face. Without blinking you take both your blades and throw them at the Titan’s eyes causing it to drop you from the sudden blindness.

Hange took care of the rest and took out the Titans nape before lowering down to you. “-YN- ARE YOU OKAY!?” She screamed out, grabbing you by the shoulders.

“Jeez, yes Hange. My ears are ringing now from your screaming.” You mumbled out, the adrenaline faded quickly, and you were feeling the soreness of your actions and the mystery cuts you acquired.

The sound of ODM gear caught everyone’s attention and the person behind it even more.

Commander Erwin dropped to the ground. Putting the operating devices back to his side. “Hange, -Yn-.” He called out walking towards the two of you. “You all okay?” His voice was deep with concern.

Hange jumped up. “SIR DID YOU SEE! Did you see her fight!?” She yelled out filled with excitement and Energy.

Commander Erwin looked towards you. “I certainly did.” He smiled down at you, much to your surprise.

Mike came up behind the Commander and had a big smile on his face. “I’m incredibly happy Commander. You were such a badass -YN-!” He was proud of you and your capability. Pluss seeing his training pay off in the real world.

A smile tugged at your lips; you had just taken out three Titans on your first-time coming face to face with one. You even saved some lives, that had you feeling accomplished.

A cry out came from behind you, you turn sharply to see the guy from before crying and limping towards you. “Thank you -yn- thank you, thank you!” He pleaded out, grabbing your hand. “I’m sorry for what I said but thank you for saving my life.” He cried into your hand hysterically.

Your face gently falls into a sweet smile. You grab his hand and kneel to his eye level, giving him nothing but a reassuring smile. He was seconds away from death. If you had hesitated, he would’ve been Titan fodder.

You all quickly got back on your horses before Erwin sent out a signal to head back to the wall. Everyone took off galloping ahead while Commander, Hange, Mike and you fell back to talk.

“I really am impressed with those skills -YN-. “ Mike commented beside you, he looked satisfied as your main teacher of training,

Hange laughed and a blush filled her face. “I couldn’t believe the way you killed that crawler. I felt so much pumped-up energy when you exited the back of its neck. Your face was so serious it was awesome!” She pulled her hands in tightly, ecstatic of how skilled you’ve become.

“Indeed. It’s very impressive, mainly because this was your first time seeing a Titan If I’m correct.” Erwin looked over at you. You nodded from his comment.

You all rode forward before making it back into the walls. The regiment had lost Three people total which was a satisfying number. Usually, it was more than that.

Your heart broke for the two comrades you couldn’t save. If you had seen them just a little sooner there could’ve been a chance to save them.

You sign as you lower your head from disappointment and sadness, something the Commander noticed from the side. He frowned, he understood that it was difficult swallowing the death part of the job, but it was just something you would have to numb yourself too.

"Good job today soldier." He smiled and carried forward, leaving you satisfied from the praise.

From that day forward you racked up Titan kills every time you left the walls; your skills became unmatched and soldiers finally respected you greatly after that first day out. You saved your comrades left and right and gained so much love from them they all expressed wanting you as a leader since they already viewed you as one over time.

Commander Erwin quickly obliged and made you a squad leader and then an executive officer just under Mike and Hange a year later.

You had a lot more to learn before being promoted again, so much so it took years to happen, especially after denying it the first time it was offered.

Once Levi joined the scouts you were able to relax more and take a step back from being on top and constantly working for years. Levi was incredibly skilled and smart that he gained his rank within a year of joining. Your talents couldn’t compare to his and you were okay with that, it was nice knowing that humanity no longer solely relied on you to be the strongest around, though you definitely gave Levi a run for his money when he first came around.

You constantly challenged each other on the training field but always had each other’s back in the real world. You had joined his squad for the time being when you experienced some health issues from an unsuccessful expedition that set you back from being a leader, so you chose to be a part of his team to keep you going. It didn’t last long as Commander insisted you take back your Executive Officer role and you of course had to oblige. Your old teen anger issues had subsided, and you became a noble soldier to humanity.

When you had joined Levi’s squad, that’s when the two of you became so close. You became one another’s right-hand man/women like you had dreamed of having back when you first started. You trusted each other without question, when you would fight together you didn’t even have to speak a word, you just knew what to do to help the other and be in sync.

The world became better the more you allowed yourself to care for others and love others as you did your Grandfather. You learned to forgive easier and not resort to violence the minute someone offended you.

Maturity suited you well.

* * *

You snapped back from your thoughts when the knock at your door brought reality back to you. You groan before sitting up, stretching quickly before standing and opening the door.

Your lips parted when you saw Levi standing on the opposite side. His face was frowned but his eyes were gentle with concern.

“We need to talk.” He demanded without question.

You gulped back before opening your door wide. “Okay...” You smiled gently at him; but behind that was some anxiety kicking you into overdrive.

You closed the door softly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, I want to do more backstory chapters in the future they're so much fun to write and think about! I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!  
> Thank you for reading, bye now! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A SMUT SO BIG WARNING LOL.

Levi found a comfortable seat at a nearby desk chair. He crossed one leg over the other, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Are you doing okay?” He finally questioned.

You give a small nod before sitting crisscrossed on your bed. "Yeah, I'm good. It was kind of funny thinking back on it.” You chuckle to yourself thinking back to Hange being overprotective and pushing Levi over the edge. Something very common for Hange to do on the regular.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Tsk, yeah real funny situation.”

“Well, how do we make it unfunny?” You tilted your head and raised an eyebrow in response.

He blinked slowly, not really having a response, so he stayed quiet with a frown.

You frowned back, not really the answer you were looking for. _"I guess Hange was right."_ Your eyes dropped at the thought and you shifted in your seat from the negative thoughts you were having.

Levi noticed your frown and sudden uncomfortableness with his presence. He gulped back a harsh thickness in his throat before grabbing your attention. “Lieutenant. How long have we known each other for?”

You were taken back by the change of subject but responded quickly. “Ten years now, Roughly."

He leaned forward in his chair, both feet now flat on the floor. “So, it’s safe to say we have a good level of trust and friendship?” He questioned again.

You nod your head. “Umm, yeah? I trust you with my life and always have without question… kind of a dumb question Levi.”

Levi frowned and made his way over to you. “Then why are you doubting me?” He whispered down at you, his eyes not daring to leave yours.

Your eyes widened and lips parted from his words. “I um- sorry!?” The shock on your face and confusion in your voice was very obvious.

Levi gritted his teeth, he was getting frustrated at your lack of intuition of what he was getting at. "Why would I hurt you, -YN-? Seriously?" He was trying to hide the sadness on his face but his eyes said it all. You could tell, you've known him so long you have memorized every emotional facial expression this man had to offer.

To be fair there wasn't a lot TOO remember.

“Hm?” He hummed at you, waiting for an answer.

You swallow thickly, your mouth became so dry that the words came out huskily. “Because you aren't the type to want a romantic partner in their life. Maybe you just need a night to forget? I don't know Levi, you and I both know this is incredibly unlike you, or myself." You lowered your gaze, unable to look him in the face at this point.

Your eyes shut tight before you built up the courage to look him back in the eyes. "You don't develop any feelings beyond someone as a liability or a comrade. You've made that perfectly clear in the past, you rejected so many girls including Petra. Why would you all of a sudden start having feelings and for me of all people?” You try to make the situation less awkward by laughing it off.

That didn’t help the situation and the silence was loud.

You gulped back thickly seeing his face fall into a dark gloom. You soon realized what you had said made him seem like a really bad person…

“Levi I didn’t mean-“

“You’re right.” Levi interrupted you.

Feeling ashamed, you stood up from the bed causing Levi to take a few steps back. He hadn’t taken his eyes away from you despite you averting your eyes.

_ “I’m such an idiot…” _ You scolded yourself. Your stupid tongue was going to ruin everything.

“Look, I didn’t mean it like that- “ Your words fell flat when a pair of warm lips overlapped yours, while warm hands crept up your flushed cheek, tangling themselves into your loose -H/C- hair.

Levi pushed himself closer into you till your chests collided and lips sunk deeper together. A hushed moan left your lips while a low rumbled escaped his throat. Your body went numb to the feeling; it was like a long-awaited craving finally being suppressed.

You stumbled backwards from the weakening in your legs and sudden hotness rushing to your head. Noticing this, Levi pulled his hands down to your waist before gently walking you back until you were lowered back into the bed. Not once breaking your embrace.

Levi propped a knee up onto the bed before pulling away from your lips. His eyes were gentle and reassuring but still filled with an intense amount of lust. He raised a hand back up towards your face and brushed some hair behind your ear. He lowered himself beside you; his warm breath hit your ear causing you to shiver under him.

He smirked to himself from your reaction. “I don’t play games Lieutenant….so allow me to show you just how real my feelings are.” He cooed softly into your ear before kissing it gently and lightly biting down on your earlobe.

You arch in response, completely taken back by how you two were once again in this position. You had just basically insulted him and he is now somehow making you shiver from his kisses.

_ “This is insane -Yn-… Are you really going to do this now!?”  _ Your mind started to question itself again.

Pulling back, he met your gentle -e/c- eyes with his narrowed grey ones. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the redness painted on your cheeks. He loved how he could make you squirm and flustered just from his lustful words and gentle touches.

He held your chin up and close to him, daring to lock lips once more. Your body felt like it was dancing on hot coals, your stomach was filled with butterflies while your panties were becoming a dripping waterfall _"already!?"_ It was the best feelings all at once.

You gulped back heavily looking into his eyes, you could tell right then that this wasn’t a joke. You were right before; this wasn’t like him at all. Because he wouldn’t have a fling; he isn’t the kind. So, the fact he was doing this was answers enough as to if he had feelings for you. You knew as well as everyone else who breathed air that Captain Levi wasn’t the kind to get emotionally wrapped up with somebody unless he cared greatly for them.

That’s the kind of person he is.

All of your doubt, questions, and concerns vanished. The look in his eyes and actions he displayed wasn’t something he could make up.

BECAUSE he was so emotionless and never wanted to show anyone an ounce of anything but strict and one tone made this all the more real. Who would’ve thought he would be so bold when alone with someone he liked, so handsy and relaxed? You could feel him soften his body when you embraced him, the smile he couldn’t help but bring to his face when he was around you. All your answers were right in front of you the whole time.

You looked up at him with a soft smile and kind eyes. “I was scared. That’s why I believed Hange and said what I did. These just aren’t emotions I have ever seen you have in the years I have known you. So, I couldn’t fathom the reality of it. I truly am sorry for doubting you, I was naïve.”

You paused briefly before lust captivated your eyes and your voice deepened with seduction. “So, show me, Captain. Show me how wrong I am.”

Levi’s face softened; he was touched by your honest words. “You’re not naïve, not entirely anyway. You’re being careful for the sake of the both of us but there is no need. Be as honest with your feelings as you were with your words.”

Your heart fluttered at his encouragement. He was being so honest with himself about you, but you were too stubborn before to take it like he was giving.

_ “If I could beat my own ass, I would.”  _ Was all you could think in your head at the moment. Your mind was too foggy with realization to think.

Levi placed his thumb over your bottom lip and pulled it gently down. He eyed his every move with seduction covering his face. “Hmm? Care to elaborate or am I just to bring it out of you another way?”

Your face spiked with redness. You weren’t expecting that comment at all, but you were happily intrigued to say the least. _“Enough of this sweet stuff”_ Was the last inner thought you had for the night. You narrowed your eyes into a lustful glare that sent a rush of excitement through Levi.

Tucking your fingers into his collar, you pull him down towards you, just inches away from your lips. “I said to prove me wrong, didn’t I? I don’t think we have all night, and you know I’m not very patient… Sir.” Flicking your tongue, you look deep into his lustful eyes.

Levi didn’t waste a second longer. He arched your back with one hand while the other snaked into your hair, pulling it back roughly to expose your neck and chest to him. He gently bit his bottom lip before lowering himself and closing the distance. His lips clamped onto your sensitive lower neck; his tongue dancing circles.

The sensation was nothing you’d ever experienced; you couldn’t help the soft moan escaping your lips, but were quick to pull them back in, afraid someone would here you like the last time and come barging in.

Levi traced his hot, fiery kisses along your collar bones, making sure to leave little marks here and there to show his work. His tongue traced you gently up your neck before planting small butterfly kisses along your jawline and chin making sure his hands were holding you tight against him. He didn’t want you to pull away but was careful to be consensual. Your hair tangled up into his rough fingers as he pulled tenderly, causing you to breath out another hummed moan. It was so passionate and rough it was making you squirm with pleasure.

Levi removed his hand from your -H/L-H/C- hair to trace every detail of your body on his way down your silky skin. He reached the hem of your shirt and gently lifted it up to the top of your chest so he could have more access to your curvy body. He lowered himself against you, kissing and using his tongue to leave a trail of passion up your stomach to your protruding chest. His hand finding its way to the right side of your breast, giving it a slight squeeze and push before planting another hot kiss on top.

You bit down on your lip to quiet another moan threatening its escape. Levi noticed this and lifted slightly to grab your attention. “I want to hear your moans when I touch you, I want to see and hear every reaction you can’t hold back because of me.” He pulled himself up towards your face, your eyes still locked from the side while he whispered once more in your ear;

“That’s an order, understood?”

Your lips parted from the initial shock of his words, but you couldn’t deny it made you shiver and squirm. The way he made his voice go so deep and quiet when he whispered commanding words; was a turn on in of itself.

“Take it off Captain.” You demanded back, tugging on his shirt.

You wanted to his see body as much as he wanted to see yours. It wasn’t fair you had to expose yourself and not get any eye candy to look at while he ravished you all over.

Without even hesitating, Levi picked himself up and sat on his knees before unbuttoning his white button up, his eyes never leaving yours. You sucked in your lip and gently nibbled on it as he unbuttoned more. You couldn’t help yourself and started helping him, much to his liking.

Once it was completely unbuttoned, Levi slid his shirt back off him to fall effortlessly down onto your legs. He was ready to lean back down but was caught off guard when your hands slide down his bare toned stomach onto his clasped belt. You tugged gently, releasing the hold it had on his covered core. You smirked, he wasn’t the only dominant and he would be sorely mistaken if he thought you wouldn’t act on your own commands.

You licked your lips subconsciously before biting down gently, his muscles were well defined no matter the lighting. His shoulders were broad with a toned chest to compliment them. His stomach was defined with muscle and excellent physically physique that was mouth watering just to look at.

A blush started to cover your cheeks from looking at him, you felt slight embarrassment creeping up on you all of a sudden from your actions and words coming so naturally for someone who never did these things. You were basically commanding Captain Levi to bend you over and make you see Heaven tonight without actually saying it.

Levi fell forward, hands gripping the bed as he looked you deeply in the eyes. He was searching for any sort of resilience or rejection. He didn’t want to carry on with what he wanted to do to you without making sure you were ready.

You notice his searching and hesitation and wanted to put an end to it, quickly. Levi looked to be opening his mouth to say something, but your hand reached quickly up to the back of his neck before tugging his hair firmly down onto you, closing the distance between your lips and his. You pulled in his bottom lip, sucking, and sliding your tongue over every inch of it. A low, husked moan rumbled in his throat from the pleasurable sensation.

You smirked against his lips, liking the way YOU were making him feel now. Your hands trailed down his neck, wanting to feel more of what was above you. They settled to his lower abdomen, gently caressing every groove of his muscled tones, your fingers just barely entering under his unclasped belt.

Levi caressed down your sides to your buttoned pants before flicking the button off and unzipping you from their hold. Placing his fingers into the hem of them, he pulled them down until they left your ankles, exposing your soaked panties to his hungry eyes. He quickly grabbed and lifted one of your legs around his waist, pressing his pelvis firmly against yours and grinded against you gently. He grabbed your lips once more with his in a rough passion, his tongue danced and grabbed at yours, deepening the kiss.

Pulling away, Levi lifted himself up causing you to groan from the missing touches. He locked eyes with you as he brought one of your legs up onto his shoulder, placing hot butterfly kisses around your ankle and lower calf. His fingers gently caressing each kiss he left behind, pushing the sensation deeper into your soft skin.

He lowered himself more to your heated core, kissing further down your leg until he met the middle of your inner thigh. His tongue made circles as they sucked and nibbled at your sensitive skin, your legs clenching from the sensation. You arched to his touch; your hands had found their way to his soft, short black hair and pulled at it firmly.

Groaning out, you wanted more. You quickly grab the hem of your panties trying to force it off but were stopped by Levi’s hand swatting it away.

Levi smiled against you, intrigued and excited by your eagerness for more. But he wanted to inch you so close you could burst out from the intense pleasure without even getting started on what was to come. He did however, oblige on your eagerness by rubbing small, gentle circles on your soaked, covered center. He continued to nibble at your upper inner thigh, causing you to squirm and moan.

“Please…Levi, its-” You moaned out, begging him to stop teasing but unable to complete a sentence as another moan crashed over your words.

He looked up at you, enjoying the sight of your pleasured faces, he wanted more out of you though. So, he bent lower to kiss your thigh once more before placing the first kiss against your hot, soaked core making you jerk your head back further from the sudden change.

Taking another look up, Levi smirked once more against you before using his teeth to pull your last layer away. You were now completely exposed to Captain Levi and all your beautiful glory. His eyes were narrowed but soft, the look of seduction hadn’t left his face since you started, and you could practically read his mind of what he wanted to do to you just from it.

Levi licked his lips, something you noticed that made your heart jump out of your chest.

_ “What is he doing to me… just seeing him looking at me like I’m his next meal is driving me wild. Who knew Captain Levi knew how to send a girl over the moon?”  _ You squeezed your eyes shut, preparing yourself for what he was going to do next.

You weren’t prepared.

He closed the gap with his tongue, gliding slowly, taking in every taste you offered. It drove him wild, his heart raced with excitement from finally tasting every bit of you, and it tasted of sweet, erotic honey.

You had propped yourself up with one elbow, trying to get a better angle but instantly fell back sharply the minute you felt his tongue caress your hot core ever so slightly. You had to slap your hand over your mouth to keep from screaming out, you couldn’t keep your eyes open from how intense it felt feeling him ravish you with no hesitation.

Pushing your legs apart with his forearm, Levi nibbled at your throbbing clit before using his tongue to make gentle strokes. He made circles with his tongue and was as gentle as he could with his teeth to nibble and pull ever so slightly to make the sensation that more powerful.  Your head rolled back as you bit down on your thumb to quiet yourself.

Just as you thought it couldn’t get any better, your mouth shot open from the feeling his fingers gently sliding up and down before thrusting into you, you weren’t expecting it, causing you to moan loudly without care. 

Before you could react with your own hand, Levi’s clamped over your mouth to try and quiet your moans. It only muffled against his tight grasp as he sucked and pulled at your clit, with his other fingers pumping gently into you making sure to glide over every inch he could reach inside. He hummed against you, making you shut your eyes tightly from the overwhelming amount of pleasure your body was shivering with. Levi gripped your mouth tighter; his pants were becoming too tight for comfort that he began to squirm.

Levi pulled away, only slightly that his breath still brushed against you with every exhale. His hand over your mouth came down to his own as he put up a finger to his lips. “I want to hear every moan but only me.”

He was really teasing you right now. In the middle of all this.

Wanting to get back and tease him; you brought your foot up to his thick erection, slightly caressing it with the top of your foot and creating circles with your toe on his tip. You giggled under your moans feeling him shiver from the sudden touch.

You really had just used your damn foot to tease the Captain…

He caught your teasing amusement and pulled away. You leaned up, and pouted at him, upset he stopped so abruptly.

Levi stared you down before using his tongue to lick the mess you left on his fingers. Your butterflies jumped in your stomach, your breath skipped seeing him being so dirty in the best way. He darted up from where he was, pulling you closer to him by grasping at your bra. He hushed your giggling amusement by forcing his lips onto yours, his hand racing up to grasp your neck. You moaned into him, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue.

Reaching for his hand that laid into your neck, you gripped at his wrist, not wanting him to release. You liked the feeling of him holding you in place, demanding what he wanted from you. You felt out of control, something you used to hate years ago, but who knew you would find pleasure in later.

His other hand found its way back down to your dripping core, he started stroking gently up and down, making sure to cover his two rough fingers with your dripping juices before sliding one inside with another followed behind. He gently stroked you inside and out as your knees buckled around him. Your mouth opened with no sound being able to form, his doing the same before his lips found their way to your neck. He sucked and pulled as he thrusted his fingers harder, using his thumb to rub small circles on your throbbing clit.

Your eyes rolled back before shutting them tightly. “Levi… I can’t…” you breathed out lowly, arms flying to your side, clenching tightly onto the bed from the buildup stirring in you. You felt like you were going to explode any second that you couldn’t finish your sentence.

He pulled away from your neck and leaned into your ear. “It’s Captain.” He smirked against your soft skin before finding his way back to your lips. You arched heavily as an orgasm was threatening your body.

“I’m getting closer… Captain.” You cooed out breathlessly.

“Just because you finish once doesn’t mean you are done.” He groaned against your neck; his hips grinding with the motion of his fingers pumping into you.

You didn’t know what came over you, but you found yourself wrapping your free leg around his waist and pushing him over your side. He fell against the bed abruptly, surprised, and confused by your action. That quickly changed when he realized you settled yourself overtop of his hard erection, his fingers still inside you. You started to gently thrust and grind your hips over top of him, using his fingers as your personal toy.

Grabbing your hips with one hand, a low, husked moan escaped Levi’s lips. He wasn’t expecting you to do such a thing, but it was driving him insane seeing you take control, and your hips grind onto him and his fingers.

Your back Arched with every circle you rolled. Your mouth unable to stay shut from the number of moans escaping your tongue. One of your hands fell harshly onto his chest, gripping one of his pecks for support as you continued to move over top of him.

“I don’t think-… I’m so close…” You breathed out, gripping onto him as your other hand slid down below to rub circles on yourself.

Levi couldn’t believe what you were doing, he would never have guessed you’d be like this in bed, but he was absolutely living for it. He could feel you slow down from the pleasure starting to overwhelm you, but he knew if you slowed down and stopped you wouldn’t finish.

He quickly pushed you back onto your back and continued to thrust his fingers and rub your clit with his thumb. Knowing you needed more, he pulled your bra down slightly before taking one of your breasts into his mouth. His tongue did dancing circles around your hardened bud before flicking and nibbling gently down, it was exactly what you needed.

Your fingers tangled into his hair, tugging at it gently for something to hold onto.

Levi’s free hand found your other and intertwined them together, pressing your wrist in the process against the bed. He gripped your hand tightly while he continued pleasuring your most sensitive areas.

Soon the pleasure was too much, you gripped as tight as you could as your body shivered from orgasm. Your legs tightened around his waist, your hands gripping his own and hair tightly while your head thrusted back. A hiccupped, silent moan left your mouth, you couldn’t even make a sound from how intense your body reacted against his.

Levi gritted his teeth trying to contain himself seeing your face and body react the way it did. It was enough to even have him finish but he gulped back thickly before placing his forehead against your collarbone, continuing to stroke his fingers in you as you finished.

Pulling away, he rose his hand that was covered in what you left behind up to his lips but was stopped by your hand holding his wrist gently. He looked at you, confused why you didn’t want him to clean off his fingers.

His eyes widened with shock when you placed his fingers in your own mouth. Gliding your tongue slowly around his two fingers, you didn’t break eye contact. Levi didn’t even know how to react to that, not once has he ever heard or thought of a someone doing that. It was new, and oh so erotic for him…

Cleaning up after yourself.

Your smile filled with devilish intentions. His reaction was priceless, way worth it.

“Captain?” You questioned lustfully. Your chest rose and dropped heavily from the uneven breathing you had.

He raised an eyebrow, sweat dripped from his forehead as his breathing was erratic too. “Yes?”

You pulled in your bottom lip, biting it down gently as your eyes wavered down onto his hard erection still very much there.

“Your turn.” You slid out from under him. Making your way to the edge of the bed, you pulled his hand gently to follow.

He did so without question.

Your knees hit the cold wood floor as you leaned below him. Your body was centered between his thighs as you reached up and slid his belt loose from their loops before throwing it to the side. His button came undone in the process.

One less thing you had to do.

You pulled his remaining clothing down further, exposing him and all his length. Finally freeing him from the uncomfortable enclosure.

Licking your lips, you shot him a hungry look before lowering yourself onto him. Starting at the base, you sent shivers through his body from just the breath he felt against him. His hands snaked into your hair, pulling it into a messy ponytail and tugging gently, edging you to continue and please him. He was getting impatient very quickly and you wanted to take advantage of that, to make the Captain wait like he made you.

His lips parted while his eyes narrowed down at you. “-YN-, you know I don’t like to be kept waiting…” He breathed out in a demanding tone. He still thought he was in charge and that was pushing you more to tease him and make him question his position of power right now.

Your lips hovered over his tip. “Try again, Captain.” Your lips brushed him ever so slightly when you spoke, making him shut his eyes tightly from the slightest touch.

He groaned from the way your breath grazed his member knowing just how close you were was driving him over the edge. He forced his eyes open to make eye contact with you before speaking lowly and harshly. “Lieutenant…” He knew exactly what you were trying to get at. He wasn’t stupid but also knew when to put his pride aside for some pleasurable fun. That’s all it took, and he got his way. Your eye contact never broke as you made your first move.

Your tongue started from the base of him and gently glided to the very tip, your tongue flicking slightly when you reached the top. His eyes rolled back as he collapsed off his elbow. He breathed out the faintest “Yes.” That was almost unnoticed, but you caught it, making you feel confident to take him entirely into your mouth. You placed a gently kiss before your mouth overlapped him, tongue swirling and sucking as he rolled his hips into you.

Your hand guided under your mouth, wrapping around his thick girth to give more stimulation. You gently pulled and twisted with each bob making him roll his hips even deeper into your mouth. He pulled your hair tenderly, edging you deeper onto him until you had him completely.

He was getting closer and closer to release the more you danced with your tongue and hand. He couldn’t hide his moans anymore and breathed out in short breaths. You never thought you would see him in this way, so sinfully filled with lust and vulnerable to your touches. Seeing him squirming from restraint of holding back made you smirk into him.

You focused on his tip, once making sure his entire length was dripping with your spit.

He arched into you this time, thrusting you gently down with the push of your head. He couldn’t help the strong grasp he had in your hair, but you definitely weren’t complaining. You liked it rough.

You quickly pulled away from him, a strand of spit still connected from your tongue to his tip. You licked your lips and wiped the corners of your mouth with your thumb. Satisfied with your job of edging him like he did you.

His eyes peaked from under his sweaty hair, he was panting from adrenaline. “Now look who’s playing games.” He cooed at you with a frowned look, but not in a bad way.

You shrug at him. “What can I say? Payback sucks.” You covered your mouth trying to hide your giggles. You were laughing at your own pun to be fair.

Bad timing?

Absolutely.

Levi bent forward and grabbed your waist before swinging you unexpectedly around him to your back to fall roughly down. He grabbed the middle of your bra before yanking the clasp in the middle clean off, exposing you entirely to him. Your breasts were naturally perky and lifted, your nipples were pointed and rosy pink. He wasted no time and took one into his mouth, pulling and sucking moans and arches out of you once more. He had enough of this foreplay, he wanted to fill your entire body with his dripping, throbbing erection.

He lifted your hips up higher onto his waist while his length rested against your hot core. He rolled gently against you, using what you left behind on him to rub onto you.

His hands gripped your thighs tightly as his tip threatened your dripping entrance. He lifted himself off your chest before getting at eyelevel, he looked deeply into your eyes and glided a finger across your soft, swollen lips.

“Hange and Mike were right by the way.” His words were filled with unexpected gentleness.

You raised an eyebrow in response. “What do you mean?”

“I really do find you to be incredibly beautiful. Just thought you should know.”

Your eyes softened up at him, a tint of blush covered your cheeks as you dwelled in his loving words. It was weirdly fitting of him to say those words as he was about to pound you into another existence. 

He lowered himself and kissed you passionately before he entered entirely into you. You break away from your passionate kiss, lips barely touching as your mouth parts from the moans no longer being held back. You roll your head back onto the bed, your hand shooting to cover your mouth once more from the erratic breathing and pleasuring moans.

Levi grabbed at your wrist before holding it down beside your head, leaving you to fight the urge of being so loud for your comrades to hear. He thrusted his hips slowly over and over, giving a slight roll here and there that sent stars to yours eyes and clouding your mind.

His head dropped down as he moaned deeply against your shoulder, his sweaty forehead propping itself up with your collar bone, his teeth gritting from the intensity of feeling how tight and warm you were around his hard member. He could feel your walls clench around him the deeper and harder he went. He could only shut his eyes tightly to try and concentrate on not finishing so soon but it was becoming way too difficult.

His grip was still tight around your thigh. Realizing this, he bent your leg up so your lower leg pressed firmly into his chest, his palm pushing your thigh deeper towards your stomach while his other hand gripped your wrist tightly. He used your leg for leverage as he thrusted in a balanced rhythm into you, causing you to arch heavily into him, your breast rocking with every movement he made.

You reached above your head to grab a nearby pillow. Slamming it over your face, you moaned loudly into the pillow to keep it muffled from the outside world as you couldn’t hold it back anymore but couldn’t afford anyone else hearing down below.

Levi didn’t like that at all.

He pulled the pillow away from your hands and face before lifting your back and placing it underneath you. He positioned you with the pillow to hit your G-spot perfectly every time. “I want you looking at me while I fuck you.” He scoffed at you in a seductive way, only slightly upset you kept him from seeing you moan so pleasurably.

You bite your lip before nodding “Yes Captain...” You submitted completely too him now; you weren’t going to try anymore tonight to be in control because you couldn’t even control yourself at this point.

He kept the eye contact as he stretched your leg out over his shoulder, taking a little nibble out of your thigh that laid against his cheek. He placed his hand firmly against your lower abdomen, his thumb once again making circles on your throbbing clit. Levi groaned out and dropped his head. He could feel himself inside you and it intensified his sensitivity even more, he was holding back desperately but he couldn’t for much longer and neither could you.

Towering on top of you, Levi could barely hold himself up with one arm before planting his face between your shoulder and head as your leg fell into the hook of his other arm. He slowed his hips so you could really feel just how deep he was going. Your fingers grasping his back and shoulders sharply from the climax quickly rushing over you.

You bit down onto his collar bone causing him to moan out. He was so close and so where you. He wanted to finish passionately and to do so, he pulled your arms down from his back and pinned them above your head. He locked eyes with you, yours prickled with tears of pleasure while his narrowed with lust. Heavy breathing collided from the both of you as your exhales wrapped each other.

He gripped your wrists and leg harshly before rolling his hips once more as deep as possible. He crashed his lips messily down onto yours. The orgasm that rang through the both of you at the same time was something magical, your lips parted slightly as low moans and pleasurable hums rang out through the room, still desperately trying to keep your lips planted on one another.

He had pulled out just in time for him to finish as you did.  Both your breathing was erratic and sweat poured down the both of you from the hot passion. You couldn’t help the small giggle that left your lips.

It caught Levi’s attention as he looked down at you. He was met with watery, gentle eyes and a sweet smile radiating from you.

“What’s so funny?” He cocked his head to the side, breathing heavily.

You cupped his cheeks gently before pulling him down into a sweet kiss. You pulled back and brushed his sweaty locks back. “Nothing Levi, just… happy.” Your hands left his cheeks as they slid down his arms to rest on his wrists. You were still cradling his waist not wanting to let go.

Levi removed your legs from his waist before sliding off of you to lay upright against the headboard. You sat up and peaked behind you, curious what he was doing and why he wanted you off of him suddenly. 

You were saddened by his lack of touch and distance.

That changed instantly when he pulled you closely into him, your head hit his shoulder while he brought your arm up to lay down his chest to start stroking up and down gently.

Your eyes widened when he placed a soft kiss to the side of your head, keeping you as close as possible to him. A blush softly grazed your cheeks before relaxing into his hold, you’ve never felt so at peace before, so comfortable in someone’s arms. This feeling was more than some silly, lustful crush on the Captain and clearly it meant something more to him too.

“Me too.” He finally breathed out.


End file.
